


Hypnotized

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kikyo, Byakuran, Irie, Spanner e Genkishi sono degli studenti universitari, apparentemente normali. Tsuna e Yuni sembrano dei normali ragazzi delle medie. Le apparenze, però, ingannano.Scritta seguendo le strofe di Hypnotized di Simon Curtis.(Successivo temporalmente alla mia fanfiction: Bring me to life).





	1. Cap.1 Universitari

Cap.1 Universitari  


_Arrivando giusto in tempo._

_Chi morirebbe per essere mio?_

  


  


Byakuran sedeva sul banco, gli occhi lilla socchiusi facendo vagare lo sguardo sui compagni di corso che lo circondavano.

"Nuovi arrivi! Questo è ciò che ravviverebbe l'atmosfera!".

Sorrise ampiamente sfiorandosi con l'indice il triangolo viola sotto l'occhio, oscillò il capo a destra e sinistra; la chioma bianca ondeggiava leggermente attorno al suo volto giovanile.

"Mi piacerebbe qualche nuova emozione, qualcosa che mi colga di sorpresa!".

Si sporse e il sorriso si fece leggermente malizioso, poggiò entrambe le mani sul banco allungandosi in avanti.

"So-chan! Proponimi qualcosa di allettante!" esclamò.

Irie teneva il capo reclinato su un braccio, un rivolo di saliva gli colava oltre le labbra, dormiva profondamente.

"Io aspetto con ansia il prossimo torneo robotico" disse Spanner. Succhiò rumorosamente un lecca-lecca.

Byakuran sospirò, scosse Irie per il braccio e lo vide alzare di scatto il capo, scoppiò a ridere facendo ridacchiare altri nel gruppo e saltò giù dal tavolo.

"Voglio trovare Gen-chan e Kikyo-kun. Siamo troppo pochi per una festa!" annunciò.

Si voltò guardando verso il grande orologio a muro, assottigliò gli occhi lilla stringendo le labbra sottili.

"Manca ancora un po' alla lezione. Spanner-kun, So-chan, mi accompagnate vero?".

Spanner scrollò le spalle.

"Va bene" rispose. Irie arrossì e si nascose il viso tra le mani, premendo gli occhiali contro il viso.

"E se arriva il professore?" gemette.

"Sei sempre la negatività fatta persona. Prendi esempio da Byaku-chan" gli disse una ragazza in fondo all'aula, ridacchiando.

Byakuran avvolse il braccio attorno alla spalla di Irie, lo fece ondeggiare a destra e sinistra sorridendo ampiamente.

"Esatto, So-chan! Prendi esempio da me!" esclamò.

Fece cenno di seguirlo e s'incamminò verso l'uscita dell'aula, trascinando Irie con sé lungo la strada.

< Questo ... è così falso e noioso ...> pensò.

Alzò le mani al cielo e si voltò camminando all'indietro nel corridoio.

"Che ne dite se organizziamo un party a casa mia, 'sta sera? Siete invitati con tutti i vostri amici!" esclamò.

Rise sentendo alcuni versi di approvazione, distolse lo sguardo stringendo i denti.

< Così prevedibili ... mi chiedo cosa io stia aspettando ...>.

Scesero al piano di sotto, superarono un'aula da cui veniva un basso brusio e altre due da cui provenivano nitide le voci di insegnanti intenti a spiegare.

"Ecco lì Kikyo" disse Spanner. Si tolse il lecca-lecca di bocca ed indicò un giovane con i capelli verde-acqua piastrati e fissati con il gel, appoggiato contro una delle finestre. Guardava nello spiazzo fuori i vari ragazzi intenti a fumare delle sigarette.

Byakuran emise un versetto deliziato, gli balzò sulle spalle avvolgendogli le spalle al collo e sporse il capo con un sorriso mellifluo sul volto.

"Kikyo-kun! Stavo giusto cercando la persona più interessante che conosco!" trillò.

Si sporse a guardare verso la finestra, osservando alcuni ragazzi seduti, altri facevano avanti e indietro nel cortile e alcuni fumavano vicini.

< Se qualcosa non arriva a distrarmi, potrei impazzire > si disse.

Kikyo socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia nere.

"Anche io sono lieto di potervi vedere, Byakuran-sama. Ah ah" disse con voce atona.

Irie si massaggiò una spalla e guardò fuori.

"Con tutto quel fumo passivo, rischiamo la vita" gemette.

"Sei così noioso, So-chan! Prendi esempio da Kikyo-kun, lui è sempre pieno di risorse!" esclamò Byakuran.

Un paio di ragazze del gruppo alle loro spalle ridacchiarono ed alcuni ragazzi si scambiarono gomitate, Byakuran scese dalle spalle di Kikyo e si poggiò di fianco a lui, sollevò lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi lilla fissando l'altro ragazzo con espressione seria.

"Neh, Kikyo-kun ... cosa c'è d'interessante oggi?" chiese, il tono basso e modulato.

"Spero un giro in caffetteria. Ho voglia di the" disse Spanner. Si appoggiò a Irie e gli mise il mento sulla spalla.

Kikyo sfiorò la mano di Byakuran e gli sorrise.

"Organizzerò io stesso la vostra festa. Possiamo fare un falò con bagno notturno" propose.

Byakuran sorrise ampiamente chiudendo gli occhi, si scostò di scatto dalla finestra tornando di fronte al gruppetto e allargò le braccia dimenandosi sul posto.

"Conto su di te, Kikyo-kun!" esclamò.

Guardò verso Spanner, batté le mani tra loro e ruotò l'indice.

"Tutti in caffetteria! Chiunque ha un'esame entro una settimana avrà il caffè gratis!" propose.

"Un giorno ci dirai come fai ad avere tutti questi soldi" disse un ragazzo. Altri giovani si misero a correre verso la caffetteria. Irie si appiattì contro la parete, vedendo il gruppo di persone in movimento e si mise Spanner davanti.

"Tutta questa agitazione mi sta facendo venire mal di pancia" gemette Soichi.

Byakuran sorrise tirandogli qualche colpetto con la spalla, afferrò il braccio di Spanner e socchiuse gli occhi accentuando il sorriso.

"Andiamo, So-chan! Ormai abbiamo ben poco da perdere!" esclamò.

Si scostò dai due, infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e prese a camminare lentamente verso la caffetteria. Lanciò uno sguardo al proprio orologio da polso, sospirò.

< Aaah. Se Kikyo-kun deve organizzare la festa, non posso neanche giocare con lui in caffetteria, e Gen-chan ormai sarà a lezione da almeno dieci minuti > pensò.

Tenne lo sguardo basso sentendo i passi di Irie e Spanner dietro di lui, sospirò.

< Il professore arriverà a momenti e avrò sprecato l'occasione di trovare qualcosa di speciale ...> pensò.

"Attento!" esclamò una voce femminile.

Byakuran rizzò il capo di scatto, Tsuna gli andò a sbattere contro e cadde in terra. Byakuran indietreggiò, Yuni raggiunse Tsuna e gli porse la mano.

"Ti sei fatto male, Sawada-san?" chiese.

Tsuna si mise seduto, si massaggiò il capo socchiudendo un occhio e sollevò la testa.

"Ah! Mi dispiace, ti sono venuto addosso!" esclamò.

Byakuran sorrise mellifluo.

"Siete arrivati giusto in tempo per unirvi a noi in caffetteria".

Spanner li raggiunse, sorrise e mise in bocca a Tsuna un altro lecca-lecca.

"Cosa ci fate qui? Non siete troppo piccoli per l'università?" domandò.

Irie si premette gli occhiali contro il naso.

"Byakuran-san, lui è amico di Lambo-chan" spiegò.

Tsuna strinse le labbra attorno al lecca lecca sgranando gli occhi, Yuni lo aiutò ad alzarsi e alzò lo sguardo dilatando gli occhi azzurro scuro.

"Perdonatemi, è colpa mia. Avevo bisogno del mio tutore e Sawada-san si è proposto di accompagnarmi".

Fece un inchino congiungendo le mani davanti a sé, Tsuna deglutì passandosi la mano tra i capelli e ridacchiò.

"V-Veramente è colpa mia! Sono io che ci ho fatti perdere e sono perfino andato a sbattere contro dei ragazzi universitari!".

Byakuran rise, scompigliò i capelli castani di Tsuna e si rizzò incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.

"A quanto pare So-chan conosce un tuo amico, eh? Se ci dite chi cercate possiamo darvi una mano!".

Socchiuse gli occhi guardando verso Yuni, si leccò le labbra vedendo le iridi blu di lei dilatate e sorrise ampiamente.

"Siete arrivati giusto in tempo, o non avreste trovato nessuno".

Yuni accentuò il sorriso chiudendo gli occhi e si rizzò tenendo le spalle dritte e il capo sollevato.

"Stiamo cercando Genkishi!".

"Vado ad avvisarlo io, Byakuran-sama. In questo momento le sue lezioni saranno già iniziate. Attendetemi qui. Ah ah" disse Kikyo con tono ossequioso.

Yuni lo guardò e dilatò gli occhi, congiunse le mani e si piegò in un inchino.

"Grazie mille!" esclamò.

Tsuna mugugnò, si guardò intorno e deglutì avvicinandosi alla parete.

"Ma andrà bene? Avrete lezione" si preoccupò.

Byakuran ridacchiò, si poggiò al davanzale della finestra e scosse la mano in aria.

"Kikyo-kun è qui a quest'ora solo per me, le sue lezioni iniziano alle undici" spiegò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, Yuni continuò a sorridere dolcemente battendo le ciglia.

"E' davvero gentile a venire fin qui per te con così largo anticipo".

Tsuna si grattò la guancia sentendo una patina di sudore, si voltò guardando Spanner ed Irie, arrossì.

"A-anche voi n-non avrete problemi, spero" balbettò.

"Qui siamo un po' tutti disposti a delle pazzie per Byakuran" ammise Spanner. Si grattò un sopracciglio chiaro.

"Lambo è un tuo guardiano, dovresti sapere cosa significa essere pronti a morire per fedeltà" disse. Irie avvampò.

"E' straniero! Si esprime sempre con le frasi dei film, non ci fare caso!" disse con voce stridula. Allungò le braccia e dimenò le mani verso Tsuna.

"S-semplicemente siamo inventori e ogni tanto dobbiamo montare cose pericolose, come le motoseghe, sui nostri robot. Soprattutto quelli per le battaglie e ci offriamo sempre di aiutarci tra noi". Aggiunse.

Tsuna lanciò un'occhiata verso Yuni, deglutì impallidendo leggermente.

< Ha detto guardiani! Ha proprio detto guardiani! > pensò.

Byakuran aggrottò la fronte guardandolo, gli andò davanti e si piegò verso di lui con un sorriso ampio.

"E dimmi, Sawada-kun, frequenti questi posti spesso? Potrei averti già visto!" esclamò.

Yuni prese la mano di Tsuna accentuando il sorriso che le decorava il volto fanciullesco e chiuse gli occhi piegando il capo di lato.

"Siamo venuti alcune volte a portare il pranzo a Genkishi, forse ci hai visti in quelle occasioni" disse, con tono dolce.

Tsuna si guardò intorno, si passò la mano tra i capelli distogliendo lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Mi mette a disagio essere con Byakuran, Irie e Spanner in questo modo; pensare che Kikyo sta andando a chiamare Genkishi è anche più spaventoso > si disse.

 


	2. Cap.2 Scontro verbale

Cap.2 Scontro verbale

_Lasciami esaminare la scena,_

_Bel combattimento, adesso ripulisci!_

  


  


Byakuran porse un succo di frutta a Tsuna, Tsuna deglutì stringendolo tra le mani con sguardo basso e Byakuran diede una tazza di cioccolata calda a Yuni. Yuni sollevò il capo sorridendo e si tolse una ciocca blu scuro da davanti il volto.

"Grazie mille".

Byakuran si mise seduto di fianco a loro, Tsuna sollevò lo sguardo leccandosi le labbra.

"Ahem, Byakuran-san ... è okay esserci spostati in caffetteria? Genkishi così non sa dove raggiungerci".

Byakuran ridacchiò, poggiò la guancia sul palmo della mano.

"Cielo, Sawada-kun non chiamarmi in modo così formale. Sta tranquillo, è andato a prenderlo Kikyo-kun, e lui sa sempre dove trovarmi".

Yuni sollevò lo sguardo dalla cioccolata e si umettò le labbra.

"Non ci siamo ancora presentati. Io sono Yuni, lui è Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ci dispiace per il disturbo che vi stiamo arrecando".

Irie appoggiò la testa sulle proprie braccia e gorgogliò, stringendo gli occhi.

"Qui dentro c'è sempre così tanto brusio" si lamentò. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Spanner in coda dietro un gruppo di ragazzi.

Byakuran indicò verso Spanner, poi verso Irie e infine verso se stesso.

"Quelli sono Spanner-chan, So-chan e io sono Byakuran. Ci assicureremo che voi bambini delle medie sopravviviate all'università finché non dovrete andare via".

Tsuna voltò lo sguardo osservando la coda di ragazzi, bevve un po' del proprio succo distogliendo lo sguardo e deglutì.

< Tutta questa situazione è così strana, mi sento come se da un momento all'altro dovessimo cominciare a combattere > pensò.

Guardò verso Yuni vedendola sorridere serenamente, si umettò le labbra e distolse lo sguardo arrossendo.

"Byakuran-sama!" trillò la voce di Kikyo.

Un gruppetto di ragazzi e ragazze si voltarono verso Byakuran, mentre Kikyo trascinava un giovane per la manica della felpa verso il loro tavolo, pilotando il suo cammino.

Byakuran saltò in piedi sulla sedia, balzò e infilò le mani in tasca sorridendo ampiamente.

"Oh, Kikyo-kun! L'hai trovato per me!" esclamò.

Tsuna avvampò vedendo molti ragazzi e ragazze voltati verso Byakuran, nascose il capo dietro il succo di frutta e sentì Yuni ridacchiare coprendosi la bocca con la mano. Yuni si mise in piedi e avanzò a passo aggraziato, Tsuna la guardò e mugugnò distogliendo lo sguardo.

< Lei sembra così tranquilla e a suo agio! E dire che Genkishi l'ha venduta a Byakuran! > pensò.

Genkishi si abbassò la visiera del cappellino da baseball che indossava e arrossì, i capelli neri a caschetto gli solleticavano il collo pallido. Deglutì rumorosamente e raggiunse Yuni. Le porse il braccio, la condusse nuovamente fino al tavolinetto e si accomodarono.

"Qualcosa non va, Hime?" domandò con voce bassa.

"Tutto per voi, Byakuran-sama" disse Kikyo. Si affiancò a Byakuran.

"Devo comprarvi qualcosa?" gli domandò.

Yuni chiuse gli occhi sorridendo ampiamente, congiunse le mani in grembo sedendosi in modo composto.

"Avevo sentito di alcuni problemi nei dintorni, ero molto preoccupata per te" disse.

Byakuran voltò il capo, storse il labbro socchiudendo gli occhi lilla.

"Cielo, una ragazzina così giovane e già così responsabile!".

Tsuna deglutì distogliendo lo sguardo, sorseggiò il resto del proprio succo.

< A me sembra solo che lo abbiamo disturbato e messo in imbarazzo, ma se lo dicessi sembrerei insensibile > pensò.

Yuni porse la propria cioccolata a Byakuran, sorrise ampiamente aprendo gli occhi azzurro scuro.

"Puoi berla tu, non posso accettare qualcosa offerto dagli sconosciuti, e sarebbe davvero rude farti spendere soldi dopo che mi hai aiutata".

Tsuna sentì il succo andargli di traverso, tossì violentemente e Byakuran rise afferrando la tazza.

"Cielo. Sembra tu non debba prendermi nulla, Kikyo-kun".

Tsuna si batté la mano sul petto spostando lo sguardo tra Genkishi, Kikyo, Yuni e Byakuran.

< Ora si mettono davvero a combattere! > pensò.

Le iridi dorate di Genkishi brillarono.

"Hime, volete vi prenda qualcosa da bere?" domandò roco.

Yuni lo guardò, batté le palpebre ripetutamente e arrossì leggermente.

"Sei certo di potertelo permettere?" domandò.

Tsuna deglutì, si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliandoli.

"A-A me il succo è piaciuto molto. S-Siete stati tutti molto gentili" disse.

Byakuran lo guardò, rise piano e trascinò Kikyo seduto vicino ad Irie, lanciò uno sguardo a Spanner al bancone della caffetteria e incrociò le gambe sulla sedia grattandosi il segno triangolare sotto l'occhio.

"Mi piace offrire le cose ai soggetti interessanti, Tsunayoshi-kun".

Tsuna rabbrividì tirandosi indietro e Yuni si accostò a Genkishi con gli occhi sgranati.

Genkishi si rialzò in piedi, le mani nascoste dalle lunghe maniche della felpa.

"Hime, vi riaccompagno a casa. Tsunayoshi, sarei felice di riaccompagnare anche te. Vorrei potermi allenare con uno dei tuoi... amici" disse.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi e si indicò, scosse le mani davanti al volto.

"I-io...".

Deglutì, sudando freddo.

< Non mi sentirei per niente al sicuro a farmi riaccompagnare da lui! > pensò.

Byakuran si mise seduto sul tavolo, bevve un sorso della cioccolata e sporse il capo socchiudendo gli occhi lilla.

"Ci lasci di già, Gen-chan? Kikyo-kun ha fatto così tanta fatica per trovarti!".

Yuni strinse la manica di Genkishi, dilatò gli occhi liquidi socchiudendo le labbra.

"Non devi preoccuparti per Sawada-san, è già abbastanza disturbo se accompagni me".

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, guardò Irie e rilassò le spalle.

< Questa è una battaglia! Non capisco per cosa, ma è un vero combattimento! > capì.

Si leccò le labbra, sorrise nervosamente.

"I-in realtà sarei felice se Genkishi mi riaccompagnasse, Yuni! M-mi farebbe molto piacere, se non è un problema!".

Genkishi si voltò verso di lui e socchiuse le labbra sottili in un sorriso.

"Vi ringrazio Sawada-chan" disse gentilmente.

Spanner raggiunse il tavolo, mise un caffè davanti ad Irie e una tazzina di ceramica colma di the verde.

"I camerieri mi hanno detto di sparecchiare il tavolo prima di andarcene, devono pulirlo" comunicò.

Byakuran batté le mani, sorrise ampiamente chiudendo gli occhi.

"Allora immagino che il nostro piccolo combattimento sia terminato!" trillò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi incassando il capo tra le spalle, si morse il labbro guardando verso Yuni e Genkishi.

< Che Byakuran sapesse che ci sarebbe stato uno scontro dall'inizio? > pensò.

Byakuran carezzò la spalla di Kikyo, si alzò in piedi e sorrise mellifluo socchiudendo gli occhi lilla.

"E' stato un bel combattimento. Ora ripulisci tu, Kikyo-kun?".

Piegò il capo, le ciocche bianche gli ricaddero sul volto mettendogli in ombra gli occhi.

"Io mi assicurerò che Gen-chan, Yuni-chan e Tsunayoshi-kun arrivino tutti quanti alle loro destinazioni" sibilò.

"Me ne occuperò io, Byakuran-sama" rispose Kikyo.

 


	3. Cap.3 Ritorno a casa

Cap.3 Ritorno a casa

  


_Come andrà a finire questa serata?_

  


  


Byakuran infilò le mani in tasca voltandosi verso Genkishi.

"Posso restare io con Yuni-chan, mentre tu accompagni Tsunayoshi-kun".

Yuni strinse le labbra accentuando la stretta sulla manica di Genkishi e Tsuna deglutì grattandosi la guancia.

"Ahem. C-credo sarebbe meglio venissi anche tu, Byakuran. Y-Yuni è sola a casa e n-non può avere ospiti!".

Guardò Genkishi, Yuni e Byakuran, deglutì nuovamente percependo il battito aumentare.

< Non so se mi fa più paura l'idea di essere solo con Byakuran e Genkishi, o l'idea che ci sia anche Yuni! >.

"Una volta in casa, posso chiamare Gamma oniki. Si occuperà lui di Yuni. Così noi tre possiamo andare a casa Tsunayoshi-kun" propose Genkishi. Giocherellò con delle cuffiette di mp3.

Yuni congiunse le mani davanti a sé, sorrise ampiamente illuminando il volto infantile e piegò di lato il capo.

"Posso occuparmene da sola, Genkishi. Volevo solo assicurarmi tu stessi bene" disse, gentile.

Tsuna guardò per terra, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro nervosamente.

< Non capisco come, ma sembra che la stiamo abbandonando > pensò.

Byakuran socchiuse gli occhi sorridendo, avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Tsuna e lo attirò a sé.

"Non vedo l'ora di vedere casa tua, Tsunayoshi-kun! E' lì l'amico di cui parlava Gen-chan?".

Tsuna avvampò, tremava leggermente e il sudore freddo gli macchiava il colletto della maglia.

"I-Io ...".

Guardò Genkishi con gli occhi leggermente dilatati.

< Di chi parlava? Di Hibari-san? Di Yamamoto? Non so neanche perché questi due pazzi vogliono venire a casa mia! > pensò.

Yuni lo guardò dilatando le iridi blu scuro, gli prese le mani stringendole.

"Capisco la tua difficoltà, Sawada-san. Non sei obbligato a farlo".

Byakuran strinse le labbra distogliendo lo sguardo con le mani nelle tasche strette in pugno. Tsuna deglutì, si scostò e prese un respiro profondo.

"Siete tutti e due i benvenuti a casa mia!".

Byakuran avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle di Genkishi, lo tirò verso di sé e sollevò la mano salutando.

"Allora ci vediamo, Yuni-chan!".

Yuni guardò verso Tsuna, Tsuna deglutì sorridendo nervosamente e annuì.

"Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene" la rassicurò.

Yuni fece un inchino giapponese, si voltò e percorse il viale della casa. Tsuna la guardò raggiungere la porta, Byakuran lo strattonò facendolo voltare e lo spinse verso l'esterno insieme a Genkishi.

"Sono curioso di sapere come andrà a finire questa serata tra noi tre!" esclamò, gioviale.

Tsuna avvampò, lanciò un'occhiata a Genkishi con il capo incassato tra le spalle e ridacchiò isterico.

< Io sono tra due dei miei peggiori nemici e sembra lui quello nervoso > pensò.

Genkishi infilò le mani in tasca, il viso era in ombra sotto la visiera del cappellino.

"Sarà una serata molto lunga" gemette, seguendo Byakuran e Tsuna.

Tsuna gli rivolse un'occhiata divertita con un sorriso nervoso.

"Basta che finisca bene" ribatté.

Byakuran scoppiò a ridere, avvolgendo con ogni braccio la spalla di uno e si piegò in avanti.

"Non vedo l'ora di vedere cosa ci riserva!" esclamò.

 


	4. Cap.4 Una giornata diversa

Cap.4 Una giornata diversa  


_Due labbra per decriptare il codice,_

_quindi ora, superiore a tutti loro_

  


  


Genkishi avvertì il proprio stomaco gorgogliare. Si morse l'interno della guancia e si voltò, vedendo Byakuran fermo davanti a una vetrina, intento a indicare dei cagnolini.

"Se vi fermate per ogni vetrina, arriveremo per le tre di pomeriggio. E Byakuran-sama, voi avete una festa questa sera" disse con voce seria.

Byakuran scostò lo sguardo dalla vetrina, sorrise mellifluo rizzandosi e lo raggiunse.

"A me piace passare il tempo con Tsunayoshi-kun! Mi ha già comprato cinque pacchetti di patatine!".

Tsuna sospirò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli con espressione affranta.

"Dannazione, come sono finito a fare compere con te?" borbottò.

Byakuran ridacchiò, rizzò l'indice e guardò Genkishi dilatando le iridi lilla.

"Piuttosto! Tu non hai ancora comprato nulla!".

Genkishi deglutì molto rumorosamente.

"Dovrei chiedere alla famiglia cosa serve" rispose atono.

Tsuna sospirò, si guardò intorno ed entrò in un negozio. Byakuran inarcò un sopracciglio, si sporse per guardarlo e Tsuna uscì con in mano un pacchetto di caramelle.

"Sono multigusti. Potete dividerle".

Byakuran infilò le mani in tasca piegandosi in avanti, inclinò il capo di lato facendo oscillare la chioma bianca.

"Non sapevo avessi un lato così volitivo" disse, con tono cinguettante.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, avvampò ed emise un basso trillo agitando la mano davanti a sé.

"S-s-solo n-non ... non mi sembra giusto Genkishi non abbia niente!" strillò.

Genkishi inarcò un sottile sopracciglio moro.

"Dovresti occuparti della tua famiglia, non di me" bisbigliò.

Tsuna ridacchiò grattandosi la guancia, mostrò lo zaino e lo aprì facendo vedere scatole di dolciumi.

"A Lambo ho comprato la scorta 'sta mattina, Haru mi ha detto che avrebbe portato lei il pranzo a Chrome, se provassi a portare dei dolci a Hibari-san verrei morso a morte, Ryohei-nii-san ha una famiglia e Gokudera-kun e Yamamoto sono a casa mia".

Byakuran batté le mani sorridendo con gli occhi socchiusi, afferrò il pacchetto, lo aprì e prese una caramella.

"Ma allora è vero che i Vongola sono sempre uniti!".

Tsuna sospirò, prese una manciata di caramelle e le porse a Genkishi con un sorriso nervoso.

"Siamo solo amici, e solo solo caramelle. D-direi che non possono farti male, no?".

Genkishi ne prese solo una tra indice e pollice. La aprì e se la porta alle labbra, ne mise solo metà in bocca e succhiò.

Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici e fece una smorfia.

"G-grazie".

Tsuna deglutì pesantemente, infilò le restanti caramelle in tasca e si guardò nervosamente intorno.

< Mi sembra di avere a che fare con la versione malvagia di Gokudera-kun! > pensò.

Lanciò un'occhiata a Byakuran vedendolo mettere in bocca una caramella dietro l'altra, sospirò.

< Lui invece è fin troppo naturale >.

Sorrise appena sollevando le mani, le agitò in aria.

"T-tranquillo, p-puoi prenderne quante ne vuoi".

Genkishi si mise una ciocca di liscia di capelli mori dietro l'orecchio.

"Casa tu è un po' piccola. Non volevano si sapesse chi eri?" domandò.

Byakuran spostò lo sguardo a guardare l'abitazione, spalancò la bocca infilando una mano in tasca.

"Ha ragione Gen-chan, è minuscola!".

Tsuna mugugnò, si grattò una guancia.

"Guardate che neanche io sapevo dei Vongola, un anno e mezzo fa" borbottò.

Genkishi strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e ticchettò con i gomiti sui fianchi.

"Troverò il tuo spadaccino lì dentro?" domandò.

Tsuna aggrottò la fronte, storse il labbro e mugugnò.

"Uh, sì, ci sono sia Yamamoto che Gokudera-kun".

Si leccò le labbra e si grattò una guancia.

"A proposito di questo, fatemi prima ...".

Byakuran spalancò la porta di casa, sorrise ampiamente e alzò la mano.

"Mi fa piacere rivedervi, Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun!".

Ci fu uno spostamento d'aria, Byakuran saltò all'indietro e il fendente tranciò in due il muretto di fronte la casa. Tsuna deglutì e sospirò.

"...avvisare".

Si sentirono una serie di esplosioni. Genkishi balzò nel giardino dei vicini, nascondendosi dietro una staccionata, mentre esplodevano dei candelotti di dinamite.

Takeshi corse fuori la casa con la spada in mano, sgranò gli occhi vedendo Tsuna e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Tsuna! Tutto bene?" chiese.

Tsuna alzò le mani agitandole davanti a sé, si mise davanti Byakuran allargando le braccia.

"Fermi! Fermi! Sono amici!" urlò.

Byakuran sgranò gli occhi, si voltò a guardare Genkishi con le iridi lilla sfumate di bianco.

< Ha detto ...>. Genkishi strinse le labbra.  
< Le sue labbra nel futuro si schiudevano solo per rimarcare la sua superiorità, la parola amico per lui rappresentava solo schiavitù > si disse.

 


	5. Cap.5 Silenzio

Cap.5 Silenzio

  
_Sento il silenzio chiamare_

 

  
Gokudera strinse con forza il manico del bicchiere di aranciata e appoggiò una spalla contro una parete.  
"Decimo, per quanto avete intenzione di ospitarli?" domandò.  
Tsuna deglutì pesantemente passando lo sguardo da Byakuran a Hayato, si grattò la guancia.  
"E-ecco ... Genkishi vol-voleva allenarsi c-con Yamamoto".  
Takeshi battè le palpebre sporgendo le labbra, si indicò.   
"Eh? Con me?".  
Genkishi si tolse il cappellino da baseball e se lo rigirò tra le mani.  
"Sei ancora uno spadaccino, vero?" chiese.  
Takeshi sollevò la spada di legno, con un sorriso tirato.   
"Part-time!" scherzò.  
Byakuran mise in bocca una caramella, la succhiò rumorosamente.  
"Hai cercato di colpirmi con il piatto di quella, Takeshi-kun? È molto carino da parte tua!".  
Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle sentendo una patina di sudore freddo.  
< Ho paura che Gokudera-kun lo farà arrabbiare, se continua così > pensò.  
Gokudera si staccò dalla parete e appoggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo con un movimento secco.  
"Usa sempre il piatto della spada" rispose.  
Takeshi piegò il capo all'indietro poggiando le mani sul tatami. "Non siamo assassini".  
Tsuna si morse il labbro guardandosi intorno, il battito accelerato.  
"P-per te va bene allenarsi con Genkishi, Yamamoto?".  
Byakuran rise, incrociò le gambe.  
"Su, Tsunayoshi-kun, possiamo anche dire ciò che stiamo tacendo, ora che Yuni-chan non c'è. Avete paura di noi per via del futuro".  
Genkishi si voltò verso Yamamoto e gli porse il cappellino.  
"Sapevi di questa squadra universitaria?" domandò con voce tremante.  
Gokudera inarcò un sopracciglio.  
< Cerca di allontanare la realtà... forse perché nel futuro è morto > rifletté.  
Yamamoto guardò Tsuna, che annuì. Takeshi sorrise e prese il cappello.  
"Wow! Voglio andare a giocare lì, appena avrò l'età! " esclamò.   
Sollevò il capo chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Possiamo vedere le partite insieme, se vuoi!".  
Byakuran strinse le labbra aggrottando la fronte.  
< Mette a tacere tutto ciò che vorrebbe dire ... forse perché l'ha ordinato Tsunayoshi-kun >.  
Gokudera si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò.  
"Se devi andare dai professionisti, ti conviene iniziare a farti prendere in squadre importanti a quell'età. Anzi, magari iniziare al liceo, se non ti mette troppa pressione" si lamentò.  
Spostò una sedia e si accomodò di fianco a Tsuna.  
"Il baseball va molto di moda qui in Giappone e sono solo uno dei tanti fan" sussurrò Genkishi con voce rauca.  
Takeshi rise, passò il pollice sulla katana di bambù.   
"Squalo mi uccide se trascuro la spada, quindi di certo non è il baseball a mettermi pressione!".  
Tsuna ridacchiò, si alzò e aprì il frigo. Mise in tavola dei succhi di frutta di vari gusti e distribuì bicchieri di carta.  
"Mi chiedo dove trovi il tempo!".  
Byakuran sorrise gelido, sollevò il capo con le iridi socchiude.  
"Oh, guarda me. Sono in pari con gli esami, ho un sacco di amici e sto organizzando la vostra disfatta!" cinguettò.  
Gokudera si mordicchiò il labbro.  
"Decimo, ci sono già dei bicchieri di vetro sporchi. Volete che li lavi io così possiamo usare questi?" chiese.  
< Questi di carta non durano per niente, sicuramente non si ricorda dove sono quelli di plastica. Accidenti, se sua madre non passasse il tempo a spostare tutto, il Decimo non avrebbe tutti questi problemi! > si lamentò.  
"Vicino all'università hanno preso una casa in affitto le pensiero. La storia ci insegna che vogliono dare il mare ring a Byakuran-sama" ammise Genkishi.  
Gli occhi gli divennero liquidi.  
Tsuna sospirò, sollevò lo sguardo su Byakuran e accennò un sorriso.  
"Ogni volta che ti annoi, vieni qui invece di conquistare il mondo" disse.  
Byakuran inarcò un sopracciglio, scoppiò a ridere con forza. Takeshi si alzò, aprì tutte le credenze, prese i bicchieri di plastica e li mise a tavola. Si versò da bere e sorrise.  
"Ecco! Mio padre si arrabbierebbe a pensare che gli ospiti hanno lavato i piatti!".  
Gokudera gemette e si nascose il viso tra le mani.  
"Perfetto. Ora abbiamo bicchieri di plastica, bicchieri di carta e bicchieri sporchi di vetro" mugolò.  
Genkishi ridacchiò.  
"E' surreale tutto questo" ammise.  
Recuperò il cappellino che Takeshi aveva posato sul tavolo e lo indossò nuovamente. Tsuna ridacchiò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e sorrise.  
"Tranquillo, Gokudera-kun. Lambo, I-pin e Fuuta giocheranno con quelli di carta e mamma laverà quelli di vetro. Per ora almeno possiamo bere".  
Byakuran prese un bicchiere di succo, mangiò altre caramelle.  
"Siete sempre così ospitali con chi voleva uccidervi? Sembra divertente più dei Mare Ring!".  
Gokudera si grattò la testa.  
"Quando sono venuto qui, ho tentato di ucciderli entrambi" ammise.  
Genkishi batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo fremere le ciglia.  
"Ma sei fedelissimo!" si lasciò sfuggire.  
Gokudera si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.  
"Scelta" ribatté.  
Tsuna arrossì, distolse lo sguardo mordicchiandosi il labbro.  
"È-è successo tutto molto in fretta" ammise.  
Takeshi ridacchiò, poggiò la spada in terra e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.  
"Gokudera, non dire così. Erano solo giocattoli quelle bombe!".  
Byakuran rise con forza scuotendo il capo, le ciocche bianche oscillarono.  
"Siete perfino meglio di Kikyo-kun!".  
Genkishi si alzò in piedi, recuperò i bicchieri di vetro sporchi stringendoli al petto e li mise nel lavandino.  
"Perché dovrebbero essere giocattoli?" chiese a Takeshi.  
< Qui c'è così tanto rumore, risate. E' molto diverso da casa mia > pensò.  
Takeshi mugugnò, sporse le labbra e piegò il capo.  
"Beh, è un gioco di ruolo. Le cose non sono vere".  
Tsuna sospirò, deglutì stringendo le labbra.  
"Lui la pensa così da sempre".  
Byakuran sorrise mellifluo, succhiò una caramella.  
"Non vuole uccidervi tutti".  
"Come fate a frequentarvi con Yuni e la mia famiglia? I Giglio Nero sono dei boss seri" domandò Genkishi.  
Gokudera schioccò rumorosamente la lingua sul palato, appoggiò una mano sulla cintura e con l'altra sostituì la sigaretta in bocca. La accese con un accendino d'oro e assottigliò gli occhi. Takeshi ridacchiò scrollando le spalle.  
"In effetti la prendete molto sul serio".  
Tsuna sospirò, accennò un sorriso.  
"E poi Aria mi ha chiesto della cioccolata, come prova".  
Genkishi strinse un pugno.  
"Vi ha chiesto di dimostrare la vostra pazienza, in realtà. Vuole siate un buon marito per sua figlia" spiegò.  
Gokuera si accese la sigaretta. Tsuna ridacchiò arrossendo, bevve del succo e deglutì pesantemente.  
"E-era comunque cioccolata".  
Takeshi guardò Genkishi, sorrise.  
"Comunque! Ho una spada in più, se vuoi. È di Squalo, ma dovrebbe andare".  
Byakuran succhiò una caramella.  
"Non hai paura a lasciare Tsunayoshi-kun solo con me?".  
Takeshi batté le palpebre.   
"Eh? Gokudera va via?".  
Gokudera espirò rumorosamente il fumo della sigaretta.  
"Non mi muovo da qui, Decimo" disse con tono deciso.  
Genkishi si avvicinò a Takeshi.  
"Voi siete come Byakuran-sama. Animate di rumori la vostra vita, ma lui sente il richiamo del silenzio. Lo stesso silenzio che anima la mia famiglia, la mafia e forse buona parte di questo mondo". Iniziò a dire.  
Le sue iridi dorate riflettevano l'immagine di Yamamoto.  
"Tu suppongo che parli anche mentre ti alleni".  
Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, raccolse la spada e si alzò in piedi.   
"Io parlo anche sott'acqua!" esclamò.   
Tsuna ridacchiò, strinse un pugno sulle ginocchia e annuì.   
"Cerca di stare attento, Yamamoto".  
Takeshi fece l'occhiolino, guardò Hayato e sorrise, gli batté la mano sulla spalla.  
"Ti affido il Boss" disse.


	6. Cap.6 Danza

Cap.6 Danza

_Questo è un melodico, erotico, ipnotico tipo di danza._

  


  


Byakuran osservò Tsuna riporre le bevande, sorrise malizioso.

"Ora che Takeshi-kun e Gen-chan non ci sono, che ne dici di giocare anche noi due; Tsunayoshi-kun?".

Gokudera strinse la sigaretta tra indice e pollice.

"Io sono ancora qui" disse acido.

Byakuran sorrise chiudendo gli occhi, incrociò le gambe.

"Puoi venire a danzare con noi, Hayato-kun?".

Gokudera avvampò e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Specifica meglio le tue richieste. Noi non duelliamo con la spada" gli ricordò.

Tsuna sospirò appena, tolse il pacchetto di caramelle a Byakuran e lo mise sopra i fornelli spenti.

"Mi sembra di avere a che fare con un Lambo malvagio. Smettila di mangiare dolci e dire cose ambigue!".

Byakuran batté le palpebre con le labbra schiuse e lo guardò.

"Una volta ho ucciso Blue-chan, per una cosa del genere".

Tsuna scrollò le spalle, aveva il volto pallido e tirato; deglutì passandosi la mano tra i capelli sudati.

"Avere te e Genkishi in casa mia mi ucciderà di crepacuore molto prima che le Pensiero ti raggiungano" assicurò.

Gokudera mordicchiò la parte finale della sigaretta.

"Vantarsi di uccidere i propri sottoposti, è da mafioso di serie c" si lamentò.

Tsuna sospirò, si mise seduto sulle ginocchia.

"Io non credo che Byakuran fosse serio".

Byakuran ridacchiò, andò alle spalle di Tsuna e lo abbracciò poggiandogli il capo sulla spalla.

"Ho ucciso Gen-chan, ricordi?".

Tsuna rabbrividì, urlò e saltò in piedi mettendosi di fianco a Gokudera.

"Quella cosa ha meno senso di te che ci provi con me!".

Gokudera scattò in piedi e allargò il braccio, mettendosi davanti a Tsuna.

"Il Decimo non è interessato alle tue moine" ringhiò.

Byakuran sorrise con fare infantile, avanzò e guardò Gokudera. Gli diede due pacche sul capo, si voltò e riprese le caramelle.

"Non pensavo ti mettessi tra Tsunayoshi-kun e il pericolo. Non è il ruolo della pioggia?".

Tsuna deglutì incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< La verità è che inizio a non sentirmi per nulla minacciato ... >.

"Nessuno dei guardiani lo lascerebbe senza protezione, mai" rispose Gokudera, calcando l'ultima parola.

Tsuna poggiò la mano sul polso di Hayato, fece mezzo passo avanti.

"Non serve, Gokudera-kun" dichiarò.

Byakuran infilò le mani in tasca e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Oh. Pensavo che Hayato-kun e Takeshi-kun lo avrebbero capito per primi, ma li hai battuti".

Tsuna accennò un sorriso, alzò il capo a pugni stretti.

"Non mi farai male" stabilì.

Gokudera incrociò le braccia al petto e fece ondeggiare la sigaretta in bocca.

"Io lo trovo molesto" borbottò.

Byakuran sorrise ad occhi chiusi, alzò l'indice.

"Stiamo ballando tutti una danza a ritmo della musica di Tsunayoshi-kun" cinguettò.

Tsuna avvampò, dimenò freneticamente le mani.

"Non volevo per niente questo!".

Gokudera avvampò.

"Se Decimo fosse una danza, sarebbe ipnotica" disse con voce tremante.

Byakuran negò con l'indice, socchiuse le iridi lilla sorridendo.

"Qualcosa di erotico, adatto a lui".

Tsuna saltellò sul posto completamente rosso.

"Non dite cose del genere! ".

"Chissà se Takeshi direbbe che è melodica. Glielo chiederò" rifletté Gokudera a bassa voce.

Tsuna emise un lungo trillo acuto cadendo in terra, Byakuran lo guardò e ridacchiò.

"Di certo è un tipo di danza particolare".


	7. Cap.7 Ritmo

Cap.7 Ritmo  


_Il modo in cui la musica controlla te e il tocco delle tue mani_

  


  


Tsuna deglutì pesantemente passando lo sguardo da Byakuran a Hayato, strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia abbassando il capo.

< Non posso credere siano arrivati ad un accordo parlando di cose ambigue. È come essere con Mukuro! > pensò.

Byakuran scartò una caramella, la passò da una mano all'altra.

"E voi guardiani di Tsunayoshi-kun vi siete mai accordati su che ritmo segue il vostro capo?" chiese.

Gokudera giocherellò con il proprio accendino, aprendolo e chiudendolo.

"Non penso che dovrei parlarne con te. Non ti attacco solo perché il Decimo sembra improvvisamente fidarsi di te, ma non per questo mi devo aprire così tanto" rispose gelido.

Tsuna alzò di scatto il capo sgranando gli occhi.

"Gokudera-kun!" lo riprese.

Byakuran schiacciò la caramella tra pollice ed indice.

"In effetti quali ritmi segua il cuore di Tsunayoshi-kun è un mistero troppo intrigante, non vorrei mi venisse svelato".

Tsuna deglutì grattandosi il collo coperto di sudore freddo.

"N-non parlate come se non ci fossi" bisbigliò.

Gokudera chinò il capo e rimise l'accendino in tasca.

"Perdonatemi, Decimo" disse roco.

Byakuran ingoiò la caramella.

"Allora dimmelo tu. Che musica ti controlla?" chiese, allegro.

Tsuna sospirò, si mordicchiò il labbro sentendo un groppo allo stomaco.

"Non è che io pensi a cose del genere".

Gokudera camminò nella stanza fino alla finestra e guardò all'esterno, osservando i vestiti appesi che ondeggiavano mossi dal vento. Le lenzuola ogni tanto si gonfiavano e il filo tremava. Si udiva l'abbaiare di un cane in fondo alla strada.

Tsuna sporse il capo, si umettò le labbra.

"Yamamoto sta ancora combattendo?" chiese.

Byakuran scattò in avanti, Tsuna lanciò uno strillo acuto e Byakuran gli prese le mani tenendo il proprio volto ad un dito da quello dell'altro.

"Quello dei tuoi guardiani è un ritmo instabile" sibilò.

Gokudera si voltò di scatto, rabbrividendo.

"Decimo, non credo sia una buona idea che io vada a controllare... vi siete fatto male?" domandò.

Tsuna distolse lentamente lo sguardo da Byakuran, che stava in ginocchio davanti a lui tenendogli le mani.

"S-sto bene".

Byakuran gli girò il volto delicatamente.

"Allora, Hayato-kun? Quale musica guida i preziosi amici di Tsunayoshi-kun?".

"Potresti mettere un po' di distanza tra te e il Decimo?" ringhiò Gokudera.

Tsuna infilò lentamente le mani in tasca, tastò il contenitore delle pillole e lanciò uno sguardo alle proprie spalle.

< Dannazione, non ho i guanti > pensò.

Byakuran gli fece ondeggiare la mani e sorrise.

"Se non sono una minaccia, perché attaccarmi? E invece, se sono una minaccia, perché mandare via uno dei tuoi guardiani?" cantilenò.

"Byakuran, sei invadente. Minaccia o no" ringhiò Gokudera.

Tsuna ridacchiò isterico, annuì ripetutamente.

"M-mi metti a disagio!".

Byakuran sporse le labbra, si scostò e batté le palpebre.

"Eh? Ma Tsunayoshi-kun, sei talmente seducente! ".

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi prendendo un respiro profondo, arrossì completamente.

"BYAKURAN!" strillò, isterico.

L'urlo risuonò nella stanza e nel giardino, ci furono dei tonfi e una serie di rumori di oggetti che cadevano. Takeshi spalancò la porta, teneva Genkishi per un polso e la spada nell'altra mano.

"Tsuna!".

Genkishi ricadde seduto a terra con un tonfo, ansimando. Il polso si arrossò per la presa di Yamamoto.

Byakuran si voltò infilando le mani in tasca e sporse le labbra. Tsuna sbiancò deglutendo con gli occhi sgranati.

"L'hai trascinato?".

Takeshi abbassò il capo, lasciò Genkishi e ridacchiò.

"Ah. Non lo avevo notato".

Avanzò e guardò Hayato.

"Che mi sono perso?".

"Bykuran è un corteggiatore molesto" spiegò Gokudera.

Byakuran guardò Takeshi e sorrise socchiudendo le iridi lilla.

"Takeshi-kun, che tipo di musica guida Tsunayoshi-kun?".

Tsuna mugolò e raggiunse Genkishi, si piegò su di lui stringendo le labbra. Takeshi li guardò, si voltò verso Hayato e sorrise poggiandosi la spada sulla spalla.

"Un ritmo melodico! Qualcosa di assolutamente bellissimo".

"... E di scorretto a livello grammaticale, temo" gemette Genkishi, abbandonandosi all'abbraccio di Tsuna.

Tsuna lo sostenne, fece forza con le gambe tremanti tirandolo in piedi.

"Non sono una musica, sapete?" si lamentò.

Byakuran si grattò il simbolo viola sotto l'occhio.

"Di certo c'è una musica che guida le tue manine, Tsunayoshi-kun".

"Di certo il Decimo non assomiglia alla musica del trinisette" disse Gokudera con tono acido.

Fissò Byakuran con le sopracciglia curvate.

Byakuran lo guardò con un sorriso sottile, Takeshi aiutò Tsuna a sostenere Genkishi e ridacchiò.

"Io lo so in che modo controllare Tsuna e le mani di Tsuna!".

Tsuna avvampò, avanzò trasportando il Giglio Nero fino a una sedia.

"E sarebbe?"borbottò.

Takeshi aiutò Genkishi a sedersi, si rizzò e accentuò il sorriso.

"Se devi combattere con noi!".

Byakuran sogghignò piegando il capo di lato.

"Oh. Una musica di protezione".

Tsuna strinse i pugni, guardò Hayato, deglutì osservando Takeshi e scosse il capo.

"Fiducia. Quella che sto dando a te, Byakuran. È quello che mi muove".

Avvampò e deglutì.

"Gokudera-kun te l'aveva detto" aggiunse.

 


	8. Cap.8 Ipnotico

Cap.8 Ipnotico  


_Ipnotizzato dai tuoi occhi e dal modo in cui ti muovi_

  


  


Genkishi si passò la pomata sopra il polso e strinse le labbra. Piegò il capo di lato facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri e appoggiò la testa contro lo stipetto del bagno. Osservò Tsuna togliere la testa da sotto il rubinetto, dai suoi capelli castani schizzarono goccioline da tutte le parti.

"Byakuran-sama ha una vera adorazione per Hime, ma penso si estenda anche alla vostra persona. O almeno, me lo ha fatto credere il suo comportamento nei vostri confronti, piccolo Vongola" sussurrò.

Da fuori la porta si udivano le risate di Yamamoto mischiarsi con quelle di Byakuran.

"Verrete alla festa a cui vi ha invitato?" domandò Genkishi. Appoggiò la mano sull'elsa della spada prestata da Takeshi.

Tsuna afferrò un asciugamano, se lo passò tra i capelli sfregandoli con forza.

"Spero che Byakuran non faccia così anche con Yuni, è davvero invadente" protestò.

Sbiancò e alzò le mani scuotendole in aria, deglutì.

"S-scusa, non volevo dirlo!".

Poggiò l'asciugamano al suo posto, accennò un sorriso.

"Credo di sì. Fare queste cose tutti insieme è divertente, anche se si tratta di stare con i Millefiore".

"I Millefiore non esistono come famiglia in questo tempo" ribatté Genkishi, indurendo il tono. Strinse un pugno e gli diede le spalle.

"Tu hai gli occhi di Hime, ma il tuo modo di fare rassomiglia pi a quello confusionario che aveva la Boss anni fa".

Tsuna mugugnò abbassando il capo.

"Questo perché non so cosa sto facendo" borbottò.

Deglutì e si mise davanti Genkishi.

"Non volevo offenderti, e non voglio giudicarvi per il futuro che abbiamo cancellato. È solo che l'idea che Byakuran mi adori o qualcosa del genere è spaventosa".

Genkishi ticchettò sull'elsa.

"Io trovo più spaventoso te" ammise.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi castani, deglutì pesantemente facendo un passo indietro e alzò il capo guardando le iridi sottili dell'altro.

"M-me? Perché?".

Genkishi si voltò nuovamente verso di lui e fletté le gambe, guardandolo in viso.

"Non sai niente. Troppe persone dipendono da qualcuno che pensa ancora che questo sia un mondo di favole".

Tsuna avvampò totalmente con gli occhi sgranati liquidi.

"N-non penso affatto una cosa simile!" strillò.

Deglutì stringendo i pugni con forza.

"So che questo mondo fa paura, e che i miei amici contano su di me! Ma non potrei mai fare come la Yuni del futuro, o peggio come l'adulto che dovrei essere!".

Si morse il labbro puntando i piedi in terra.

"Se Byakuran vuole provare ad essere diverso dal suo futuro, farò tutto quello che posso".

Genkishi gli sollevò il mento con la mano.

"Tu non sai niente dei tuoi uomini. Come puoi pensare di conoscere Byakuran-sama? Che nemmeno io, che pensavo di conoscerlo, posso dire di farlo" gli domandò.

Tsuna alzò di scatto un braccio, il volto leggermente bluastro. Prese un respiro profondo e abbassò il braccio sentendo le dita fredde dell'altro sulla pelle, lo guardò.

"Anche se dici così ... e anche se fosse vero ... io mi fido dei miei amici, e mi sto fidando di voi. Non ho intenzione di cambiare strada".

Deglutì pesantemente, tremava appena.

"Io non posso credere che quel tizio che è rimasto tutto il pomeriggio a corteggiarmi e ridere con noi sia cattivo!".

Genkishi si alzò di nuovo ritto in piedi.

"Non ho detto che è lui il cattivo. Ti ricordo che ero dalla sua parte" ribatté gelido.

Tsuna ridacchiò nervosamente, si passò la mano tra i capelli umidi.

"Però con me non hai fatto sul serio, nel futuro. È perché ho gli occhi di Yuni o perché Byakuran ha una strana fissa con me?".

"Non nego che i tuoi occhi siano ipnotici, ma solo quando sei trasformato, moccioso" brontolò Genkishi. Gli passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli.

Tsuna avvampò e sorrise chiudendo gli occhi, dondolò sulle punte dei piedi e ridacchiò.

"A me fanno un po' paura, ma oggi sembra che tutti siano ipnotizzati da qualcosa".

Genkishi mise una mano sul fianco e l'altra sull'elsa della spada.

"Devi ipnotizzarli tu i tuoi uomini. Come pensi di fare il boss se non vuoi usare le tue doti innate?" domandò.

Tsuna si grattò la guancia, distolse lo sguardo spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Io infatti non ho alcuna intenzione di fare il Boss" confessò.

Strinse le labbra e guardò Genkishi.

"Ma se anche volessi ... non vorrei mai essere qualcuno che ha bisogno di ipnotizzare le persone!".

"Eppure con i tuoi movimenti già lo fai" ribatté Genkishi. Raggiunse la porta del bagno, lo aprì ed uscì.

Tsuna si voltò di scatto con gli occhi sgranati e le guance rosse.

"Eeeeh?".

Udì Yamamoto ridere, mugolò perplesso e scosse il capo.

< Forse non li capirò mai, ma posso ancora ridere con loro >.

 

 


	9. Cap.9 Danze notturne

Cap.9 Danze notturne

_Possiamo danzare tutta la notte in questo ipnotico vorticare._

  


  


"Non capisco perché abbiate invitato proprio tutti, Decimo. Sono lieto, però, dell'onore" disse Gokudera. Le sue parole vennero quasi del tutto coperto dal suono della musica.

Sulle notte della canzone risuonavano una serie di risate e battiti di mani.

Ryohei dimenava le braccia saltellando su un tavolo, tra patatine e pizzette. Teneva un bicchiere di vino vuoto per metà in una mano. Il suo viso era arrossato, rideva e aveva una cravatta legata alla testa.

Una serie di universitarie battevano le mani, una fischiò indicandolo e una serie di ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere guardandolo.

"Lo trovo divertente anche io" sussurrò Lambo, versione adulta, all'orecchio di una giovane. La ragazza schioccò la lingua e gli tirò una gomitata al naso, facendolo sanguinare.

Tsuna si portò una mano all'orecchio, sorrise nervosamente con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Non pensavo sarebbe stato così chiassoso!" strillò.

Yamamoto rise, si allontanò da un gruppo di ragazze salutandole con la mano e si mise dietro Tsuna.

"Hi visto Hibari dormire sul ponte della barca" informò.

Haru si affacciò da sotto il tavolo e gattonò fino a Chrome, porgendole una tartina.

"Mangia anche tu" le propose.

Gokudera si voltò verso Yamamoto.

"Tu resta con il Decimo, io raggiungo Hibari. Voglio controllarlo!" disse. < E allontanarmi da tutto questo chiasso, non sento la mia stessa voce > pensò.

Chrome afferrò la tartina, arrossì e la strinse al petto guardando un gruppo di ragazzi che ballavano. Degluti spostando lo sguardo su Tsuna, che agitava le mani davanti a sé.

"Hibari-san ti morderà a morte, se lo disturbi!" disse Sawada.

Takeshi si schermò la visuale con la mano guardandosi intorno.

"Avete visto Genkishi e gli altri Millefiore?".

Gokudera si guardò intorno, intravide Kyoko parlare con un giovane vicino alla porta dei bagni. Schioccò la lingua sul palato, negò con il capo e sospirò.

Takeshi scrollò le spalle.

"Vado a cercarlo".

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi passando lo sguardo da uno all'altro.

"Eeeh? Non potete andare via entrambi!".

Una nebbiolina avvolse Chrome, Mukuro uscì da sotto il tavolo e strinse il tridente.

"Fufufufu. Possiamo danzare tutta la notte io e te, Sawada Tsunayoshi".

Byakuran fece capolino da dietro un tavolo, raggiunse Tsuna e gli mise la testa sulla spalla.

"Eh? Mukuro-chan, non è giusto. Questa notte Tsunayoshi-kun danzerà con me!".

Irie afferrò Tsuna per il braccio e lo nascose con sé dietro una colonna.

"Non credo voglia danzare!" piagnucolò. Si premette gli occhiali contro il viso, la testa gli ronzava e avvertiva delle fitte all'addome.

Tsuna si accucciò dietro la colonna.

"Perché non lo chiedete a Yamamoto o Ryohei!" sbottò.

Byakuran mugugnò portandosi l'indice alle labbra sottili.

"Eh? Ma Takeshi-kun deve occuparsi di Gen-chan!".

Mukuro sorrise serafico passando il tridente da una mano all'altra con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Il Guardiano del sole sembra occupato. Io danzerei volentieri con Hibari Kyoya, ma Gokudera Hayato sembra volermi rubare il posto".

"Io penso che questa sia una di quelle notti in cui le danze dovrebbero durare in eterno ed io ho intenzione di gustarmele" sussurrò Spanner. Apparve dietro Irie, succhiando rumorosamente il suo lecca-lecca.

Tsuna lanciò uno strillo scattando all'indietro, Mukuro gli apparve alle spalle e Tsuna si voltò con gli occhi sgranati vedendo Byakuran alla sua destra.

"Iiiiih! Aiuto!" strillò isterico.

Mukuro si leccò le labbra e roteò il tridente.

"Lasciati possedere, Sawada Tsunayoshi".

Byakuran ridacchiò mettendo le mani in tasca.

"È un vorticare ipnotico. Viene proprio voglia di dirgli sì, non trovi Tsunayoshi-kun?".

 


	10. Cap.10 Occhi

Cap.10 Occhi  


_Molto presto lei catturerà i miei occhi._  


  


Byakuran si sedette sulla spiaggia, poggiò le mani in terra piegando il capo all'indietro con gli occhi lilla socchiusi, il vento gli scompigliava i capelli bianchi.

"Neh, Tsunayoshi-kun? Ti sei mai chiesto cos'abbiano di speciale gli occhi di Yuni-chan?".

Tsuna distolse lo sguardo dal falò in lontananza, i rumori della festa arrivavano ovattati. Socchiuse gli occhi stringendo le gambe al petto.

"Non lo so. Tu e Genkishi ne parlate sempre, ma io ...".

Si morse il labbro abbracciandosi le gambe.

"Tutto quello che vedo è che morirebbe per la sua famiglia ed il trinisette".

Byakuran rise, oscillò il capo stendendo le gambe.

"Sei interessante quasi più di Kikyo-kun, tu. Forse dovrei fartelo dire da Gen-chan".

Tsuna storse il labbro.

"Non credo Genkishi lo farebbe" borbottò.

Byakuran si alzò e stese le braccia sopra la testa con un sorriso ad occhi chiusi.

"Appena trovo Kikyo-kun e Gen-chan, ti farò dire cosa mi ha catturato degli occhi di Yuni-chan!".

Tsuna lo guardò battendo le palpebre, strinse le labbra.

< Sono solo con lui, eppure non sta facendo nulla di strano. Invece quando ci sono delle persone è sempre assurdo ...> pensò.

Byakuran abbassò lo sguardo incrociando gli occhi castani leggermente liquidi di Tsuna.

"I tuoi occhi somigliano a quelli di Yuni-chan. Eppure hanno un colore molto più caldo".

Tsuna si grattò la guancia deglutendo, era rosso e con il capo incassato.

"Io non morirei per l'equilibrio universale" sussurrò.

Byakuran scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente, indietreggiò sulla sabbia guardandosi intorno. Avanzò verso la direzione dei falò, si schermò il viso.

"Kikyo-kun! Gen-chan! Oh, dove siete quando servite?" strillò.

Rise ancora scuotendo il capo, Tsuna deglutì accoccolandosi.

< Sta facendo di nuovo il folle! >.

La figura di Kikyo in lontananza si stava avvicinando.

Byakuran gli corse incontro, gli avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle e sollevò il capo con gli occhi lilla dilatati.

"Kikyo-kun, devi venire a sentire cosa dice Tsunayoshi-kun!".

Kikyo gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

"Ah ah. E cosa dirà mai di interessante?" domandò, mentre entrambi si avviavano verso Tsuna.

Tsuna sollevò il capo verso i due con un sorriso nervoso, si strinse le ginocchia al petto.

"Byakuran parlava degli occhi di Yuni" disse.

Byakuran annuì, saltellò sulla sabbia aggrappandosi a Kikyo, ondeggiava il capo sorridendo ampiamente.

"Dicevo che i loro occhi mi hanno stregato, ma Tsunayoshi-kun ha detto che non morirebbe per l'ordine universale!".

"Bisogna vedere se veramente ha compreso l'importanza della sua vita, come vuole che la comprendano i suoi amichetti. Ah ah" disse atono Kikyo.

Tsuna deglutì tremando appena, spostò lo sguardo sul mare osservando una barca oscillare e sospirò.

"So solo che morire significherebbe lasciare i miei amici. Non voglio farlo".

Byakuran saltò in terra, si accucciò davanti a Tsuna e chiuse gli occhi.

"Yuni-chan è morta per difendere la sua Famiglia. Nei suoi occhi ho visto che morirebbe per chiunque, anche se è la Principessa degli Arcobaleno e se è un Cielo".

Tsuna sporse il labbro e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Beh, allora non capisco proprio come fai a dire che siamo uguali" borbottò.

"Si è sempre uguali e diversi da qualcuno" ribatté Kikyo. Alzò il capo ed osservò il cielo.

Tsuna seguì il suo sguardo osservando la volta blu scuro puntinata di stelle, strinse le labbra.

"Anche se dici così, io non potrei mai accettare di morire e lasciare soli i miei amici. Se anche volesse dire sacrificare qualcuno, o farsi male, o combattere cose terribili; non potrei mai decidere semplicemente di morire e lasciarli da soli con quello che verrebbe dopo".

Byakuran si mise seduto allungando le gambe, sospirò.

"Yuni-chan ha catturato il mio sguardo, ma temo tu abbia preso prigioniero altro di me; Tsunayoshi-kun".

Kikyo si mise davanti a Tsuna e si sedette sulla sabbia, stringendosi le ginocchia con le mani.

"Eppure eri più simile a lei nel futuro. Sei arrivato a fingere la tua morte" gli ricordò.

Tsuna guardò Byakuran, arrossì e si voltò verso Kikyo.

< Byakuran si è dichiarato a me e lui non ha battuto ciglio! > pensò.

Deglutì rannicchiandosi maggiormente.

"Proprio perché ho visto un futuro del genere, non potrei mai fare lo stesso errore" protestò.

Si morse il labbro stringendosi le ginocchia fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

"Qualsiasi cosa lo Tsuna del futuro pensasse, non stava considerando i sentimenti dei suoi amici. Non posso perdonare una cosa simile".

Guardò Byakuran, poggiò le mani sulla sabbia.

"È il motivo per cui ce l'ho con te. Hai ucciso Genkishi anche se viveva per te. È la cosa peggiore del mondo".

Byakuran addolcì lo sguardo, alzò il capo verso il cielo stellato e ne osservò il riflesso leggermente deformato dalle onde.

"I tuoi occhi e quelli di Yuni-chan sono come cielo e mare. Anche se sembrano il riflesso l'uno dell'altro, sono molto diversi".

Kikyo gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i morbidi capelli verde-acqua.

"Fino al giorno in cui non si fonderanno. Si avvicina il momento del loro fidanzamento" ricordò.

Byakuran ridacchiò in modo stridulo.

"Allora molto presto sarò loro prigioniero".


	11. Cap.11 Indugio

Cap.11 Indugio  


_Ora sto indugiando sulle tue cosce_

  


Tsuna deglutì stringendo i pugni, guardò Kikyo e si morse il labbro. Chiuse gli occhi, si sporse in avanti e diede un bacio sulle labbra di Byakuran. Si scostò, arrossì socchiudendo le iridi sfumate d'arancio.

"Non mi lascerò catturare. E terrò al sicuro anche te" disse.

Sgranò gli occhi e ondeggiò le mani davanti a sé stendendo le gambe.

"N-non che tu abbia bisogno di me per questo! Kikyo e le altre Corone funerarie si occupano di te! E ... e o-ovviamente Yuni non è pericolosa! E tu sai difenderti!" disse, frenetico.

Byakuran batté le palpebre, rise scuotendo il capo e si piegò in avanti poggiando una mano vicino alla coscia di Tsuna.

"Non è adorabile?".

Kikyo si rialzò in piedi ed indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

"Penso sia conveniente lasciarvi soli. Ah ah" disse atono.

Tsuna emise un trillo acuto, scattò in piedi afferrando Kikyo per un polso e si nascose per metà dietro al suo braccio con gli occhi sgranati.

"Non puoi farti corteggiare tu, visto che sei il ragazzo?" strillò.

Kikyo si liberò il polso e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Il suo interesse è per te, Vongola" rispose gelido.

Tsuna saltò all'indietro alzando le mani a proteggere il viso, socchiuse gli occhi sudando freddo.

"Ma quello per te è ricambiato" borbottò.

Byakuran si mise in piedi, sfiorò la mano di Kikyo con due dita socchiudendo gli occhi lilla.

"Suvvia, Kikyo-kun. Sei ancora il soggetto più interessante che conosco".

Kikyo gli prese la mano nella propria e gli baciò la punta delle dita.

"Perché so cosa prediligete. Questo mi ha mantenuto vivo" rispose gentilmente.

Byakuran sollevò l'indice dell'altra mano, piegò il capo socchiudendo il capo.

"Domanda a trabocchetto, allora! Cosa stavo guardando?" chiese.

Tsuna inarcò un sopracciglio tenendosi indietro rispetto ai due, deglutì.

< Anche se so che tiene a Kikyo e che non gli farebbe del male, mi preoccupo quando fa così >.

"Mi pare evidente che il vostro sguardo stesse indugiando sulle cosce di Sawada" rispose Kikyo, con tono incolore.

"E dove sarebbe il trabocchetto?" chiese Tsuna.

Si tappò la bocca con le mani, Byakuran ridacchiò e strinse la mano di Kikyo; lo trasse a sé e gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla.

"Che se non indovinavo il punto esatto, avrei patito delle terribili pene. Ah ah" disse Kikyo. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse a sua volta la mano di Byakuran, Con l'altra mano gli accarezzò il capo.

Byakuran chiuse gli occhi, sistemò il mento sulla spalla di Kikyo e sorrise sottile.

"Potevo mirare al tuo fantastico sedere, ad esempio. Ma non avrei mai perdonato un simile sbaglio da Kikyo-kun".

Tsuna arrossì, si morse il labbro guardandosi intorno.

< Vorrei tanto che gli altri fossero qui, ma probabilmente Byakuran sarebbe più minaccioso circondato da Vongola > pensò.

Prese qualche respiro calmando il battito, guardò i due più grandi.

"Nel futuro eri ossessionato dal controllare Yuni, e invece qui sembri adorarci entrambi. Non so bene cosa significhi, ma non dovresti punire i tuoi amici a causa nostra".


	12. Cap.12 Gravitando intorno a te

Cap.12 Gravitando intorno a te  


_Gravito attorno a te,_

_non può aiutare, ma ritardare_

  


  


  


Byakuran camminò attorno a Tsuna con le mani infilate nelle tasche ed il capo reclinato di lato, il sorriso sottile spiccava sul volto giovanile.

"Mi sono ricordato una cosa interessante che ti ha detto Spanner-kun, 'sta mattina" disse, cantilenando.

Tsuna ne seguì i movimenti con gli occhi dilatati, Byakuran affacciò il capo da dietro di lui e socchiuse gli occhi lilla.

"Che avendo dei Guardiani, dovresti sapere cos'è la fedeltà. Ma tu, Tsunayoshi-kun, sembri vivere in una favola a lieto fine".

Tsuna lanciò un'occhiata a Kikyo, deglutì sentendo il sudore freddo pizzicargli il collo.

< Meno male che non c'è anche Genkishi, o sarebbe stato ancora più inquietante >.

Byakuran si portò l'indice alle labbra e si arcuò maggiormente in avanti.

"Ad esempio, dove sono adesso che sei solo con due brutti e pericolosi Millefiore?" chiese.

Tsuna si grattò la guancia facendo vagare lo sguardo sulla spiaggia, dove intravedeva i falò brillare. Si voltò a osservare l'oceano e socchiuse gli occhi prendendo qualche respiro, sollevò lo sguardo su Byakuran e accennò un sorriso nervoso.

"N-non penso tu e Kikyo vogliate farmi male" balbettò.

Byakuran gli si affiancò tenendo le mani sprofondate nelle tasche e accentuò maggiormente il sorriso.

"La mia Corona Funeraria più fidata è proprio qui, e se schiocco le dita vedrai anche Gen-chan accorrere all'istante. Questo è essere Cielo, Tsunayoshi-kun".

Una bomba sfrecciò davanti al viso di Byakuran, lo superò conficcandosi nel terreno ed esplose sollevando della sabbia.

"Non abbiamo bisogno di sembrare sempre sulla difensiva, per esserlo" disse Gokudera, avanzando. Aveva le mani in tasca ed avanzava a passo deciso.

"Inoltre dovresti sapere che se il gioco si fa veramente duro, il Decimo decide che prendervi a pugni non è poi tanto male". Aggiunse.

Kikyo aveva avvolto Byakuran in una nube creata con fiamme di nuvola.

Takeshi fece capolino alla destra di Hayato, ridacchiò portandosi la katana di legno sulle spalle e sorrise ampiamente.

"Su, su. Eravamo proprio qui, no?".

Byakuran sorrise divertito, voltò il capo verso alcune rocce distanti osservando la figura di Mukuro ritirarsi nell'ombra e tirò fuori le mani alle tasche, poggiò il gomito sulla spalla di Kikyo.

"Accidenti, pensavo vi foste dimenticati di lui" disse, cinguettante.

Un tonfa gli sfiorò i capelli facendo frusciare le ciocche bianche, l'arma tornò indietro e Hibari balzò alle spalle di Tsuna, sollevò il capo.

"Se continuate a portare disordine a Namimori, vi morderò a morte".

Ryohei avanzò da dietro le sue spalle, tenendo in braccio Lambo addormentato. Gli sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Non dovreste fare questo chiasso estremo, il bambino dorme" si lamentò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi guardando i suoi guardiani, sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e si voltò di scatto.

< Questa sensazione ... è la nebbia di Mukuro e Chrome > pensò.

Rilassò le spalle sorridendo, strinse i pugni rizzando la schiena.

"Siamo tutti qui, Byakuran" disse, con tono deciso.

Byakuran socchiuse gli occhi, si scostò da Kikyo e abbassò il capo facendo scorrere lo sguardo sui Vongola, sorrise e si grattò il marchio sotto l'occhio.

"Gravitano attorno a te come bravi guardiani, mnh?".

Gokudera schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Decimo, domani ci potrebbe essere compito. Dovremmo tornare a casa a dormire" disse gentilmente, voltandosi verso Tsuna.

"Al contrario dei tuoi, a quanto pare" disse Gokudera acido. Strinse un pugno e aggrottò la fronte, le sue lenti a contatto verdi brillavano.

Takeshi si poggiò con il gomito sulla spalla di Tsuna, abbassò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi castani.

"Ti stava proprio corteggiando, eh?" chiese, divertito.

Tsuna avvampò emettendo un mugolio spezzato, Hibari assottigliò le labbra e si voltò facendo oscillare la casacca da prefetto.

"Se a causa di questa festa ritarderanno alle lezioni, verrete morsi tutti a morte" dichiarò.

Byakuran sorrise ampiamente mettendosi di fianco a Kikyo, si portò l'indice a lato delle labbra sottili e piegò il capo.

"Ci sono cose che devono essere rimandate" disse, cantilenando.

Tsuna storse le labbra e mugugnò perplesso, si grattò il collo percependolo pizzicare.

"Non credo che la presenza di tutti i guardiani miei e tuoi potrebbe aiutare, possiamo evitare" tentò.

Byakuran si ticchettò sul labbro.

"Oh, quindi hai sentito che Mukuro-chan è nei dintorni?".

Tsuna annuì percependo una gocciolina di sudore scendergli lungo la guancia.

"Anche Chrome. E visto che tu hai detto di poter chiamare Genkishi, siamo già abbastanza senza radunare tutti i Vongola e i Millefiori".

Deglutì pesantemente lanciando un'occhiata a Ryohei che stringeva Lambo, tornò a guardare Byakuran. Byakuran ridacchiò.

"Chissà chi è cosa!".

 


	13. Cap.13 Osa muoverti

Cap.13 Osa muoverti  


_Continua a muoverti, se osi farlo_

  


Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle indietreggiando appena, Byakuran avanzò con le mani nelle tasche e un ampio sorriso.

"Bisogna dire che sono subito accorsi in tuo soccorso, anche se forse hanno peggiorato le cose".

Si portò l'indice alle labbra e socchiuse le iridi lilla.

"Le persone si sentono più minacciate se circondate da nemici".

Tsuna lanciò un'occhiata a Kikyo vedendo le fiamme della nuvola sulla punta delle sue dita, deglutì spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

< Lo sapevo che lo avrebbe innervosito, ma non capisco perché sia tutto così teso. Era amichevole, con Yamamoto, a merenda > si disse.

Genkishi raggiunse il gruppo, con una mano sull'elsa della spada.

"Sono lieto, Byakuran-sama, che almeno abbiate atteso che la comitiva di colleghi se ne andasse, prima di iniziare una piccola guerra tra noi" disse secco.

Takeshi si scostò da Tsuna, impugnò la katana di legno con entrambe le mani e sporse le labbra.

"Almeno si può sapere perché adesso ci facciamo guerra?" chiese.

Byakuran batté le mani tra loro e piegò il capo di lato chiudendo gli occhi.

"Finalmente qualcuno l'ha chiesto!" trillò.

Tsuna sospirò abbassando il capo.

< Tanto non mi avrebbe risposto > pensò.

Hibari si fermò a poca distanza dal gruppo, poggiandosi contro una parete di roccia con le braccia lungo i fianchi coperte dalla giacca da prefetto che ondeggiava. Byakuran alzò un indice, socchiuse gli occhi e li assottigliò, le iridi lilla scintillarono di bianco.

"Siamo in guerra da 'sta mattina per Gen-chan, e anche se la merenda è stata buonissima, non posso proprio far finta non sia successo".

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi portando le mani in avanti.

"Eeeeh? Non ci stiamo litigando Genkishi!" sbottò.

Gokudera socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l'altro.

"Non capisco cosa dovremmo trovare d'interessante in quello spadaccino, ne abbiamo uno migliore" rispose secco. Genkishi avvampò.

"Vi consiglierei di stare fermi, se non volete fare gesti avventati che si potrebbero fraintendere. Ah ah" disse Kikyo, osservando Ryohei che saltellava sul posto.

Hibari socchiuse gli occhi indaco che scintillarono di riflessi viola, la mano poggiata sul tonfa.

"Se inizierete una rissa per lo spadaccino dei Giglio Nero, sarò costretto a mordervi a morte" sibilò.

Una nebbia si condensò alle spalle del gruppo dei Vongola, Mukuro comparve stringendo il tridente tra le mani con l'occhio rosso fisso sul simbolo del sei demoniaco.

"Fufufufu. Ci stai sfidando a muoverci ancora, Nuvola dei Millefiore?".

Byakuran si ticchettò ripetutamente sul labbro, alzò il capo a guardare Mukuro, lo abbassò su Tsuna che tremava leggermente e si accostò a Genkishi.

"Un pezzo così raro è degno di un combattimento".

Takeshi si ticchettò la spada di legno sulla spalla, la lanciò in aria e l'afferrò trasformata in katana con l'altra, sporse le labbra.

"Non era Tsuna, che stavi corteggiamendo?" chiese.

"Non è un corteggiamento. E' un sancire una proprietà" rispose Gokudera, digrignando i denti.

Tsuna agitò le mani davanti a Gokudera, si sporse muovendole davanti a Byakuran e deglutì.

"Né io né Genkishi siamo in palio!" sbottò.

 


	14. Cap.14 Sopravvissuti

Cap.14 Sopravvissuti  


_Sopravvissuti, almeno questo_

  


  


Byakuran gonfiò le guance, piegò il capo all'indietro e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Kikyo-kun! I Vongola sono o non sono venuti a reclamare Gen-chan dalla mia custodia, proprio questa mattina?".

"Ricordo benissimo che sia successo, in mattinata" rispose atono Kikyo.

Haru raggiunse il luogo correndo, ansimando e si affiancò a Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san, cosa state facendo?" domandò.

"I signorini muoiono dalla voglia di assaggiare i miei pugni e la dinamite di testa a polpo" ringhiò Ryohei, cullando Lambo.

"Anche la lama di Takeshi è molto agognata. In nome di futili motivi". Aggiunse la sua opinione Gokudera.

"Trovo stupido combattere. Grazie ai viaggi nel tempo siamo sopravvissuti tutti. Non possiamo rimanere così?" domandò Haru.

Tsuna annuì, si voltò verso Byakuran, Kikyo e Genkishi stringendo i pugni con le braccia tese.

"Ha ragione Haru! Non so perché tu voglia combattere Byakuran, ma dopo essere sopravvissuti al futuro non ho alcuna intenzione di ripetere le stesse cose".

Byakuran socchiuse gli occhi sollevando il capo, Mukuro sogghignò socchiudendo l'iride rossa e avvolse il tridente nella fiamma della nebbia.

"Gli piace perdere, evidentemente" disse.

Tsuna deglutì pesantemente, fece un passo avanti con la schiena dritta.

"Oggi siamo stati bene, tutti insieme. Non posso credere fosse finto, quindi questa sfida non ha motivo di continuare!".

"Temo che Byakuran-sama non stia mai bene e non trovi mai pace. E' solo un altro giorno di finta quotidianità per lui. Però questa sfida non ha ragione di esistere, se è per me che si svolge. Mancherebbe la pretendente più interessata" rispose Genkishi.

Tsuna si voltò di scatto verso di lui con le labbra strette.

"Tanto per cominciare non sei in palio!" sbottò.

Deglutì, avanzò verso Byakuran allontananosi dai suoi guardiani con passo deciso. Takeshi teneva lo sguardo fisso su Genkishi con la spada stretta in mano e le gambe larghe, Kyoka carezzava il manico dei tonfa senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle spalle di Tsuna e Mukuro mutò il simbolo sull'occhio rosso in un uno facendo brillare il tridente che stringeva con le fiamme della nebbia.

Gokudera sentiva i respiri pesanti dei Guardiani alle sue spalle, avvertì Haru intenta a rabbrividire e seguì con lo sguardo Tsuna, fissandolo intensamente.

Byakuran si scostò da Kikyo e infilò le mani in tasca, abbassò il capo guardando Tsuna fermarsi davanti a lui.

"Vogliamo scontrarci solo io e te, Tsunayoshi-kun?" chiese, con tono cinguettante.

Tsuna strinse i pugni, scattò in avanti e abbracciò Byakuran. Byakuran sgranò gli occhi cadendo in ginocchio, Tsuna gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla.

"Voglio solo sopravvivere tutti insieme. Almeno questo, almeno 'sta volta, noi e voi possiamo sopravvivere insieme, e passare momenti che valgano la pena ricordare" sussurrò.

Byakuran deglutì, abbandonato contro Tsuna, le spalle rilassate e le gambe piegate leggermente aperte.

"Ricordi che i Millefiori erano divisi in due sezioni, Black Spell e White Spell?" chiese, con voce rotta.

Tsuna annuì, passandogli lentamente la mano sulla schiena. Byakuran socchiuse le iridi lilla, si leccò le labbra.

"I White Spell erano la mia Famiglia d'origine, i Gesso. Te l'avranno spiegato, Tsunayoshi-kun".

Tsuna mugugnò appena, si scostò lentamente e tenne Byakuran per le spalle.

"C-credo di sì".

Byakuran si portò un dito alle labbra, le mani gli tremavano appena.

"I Millefiori e i Vongola non possono sopravvivere nello stesso posto. Però nessuno ha mai detto nulla sui Gesso, i Vongola e i Giglio Nero".

 


	15. Cap.15 Gelida indifferenza

Cap.15 Gelida indifferenza

_Questa indifferenza che è sulle tue labbra_

_La spezzerò contro i miei fianchi._

  


  


  


Byakuran si tirò seduto, abbassò il capo sentendo la testa girare e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Oh, cielo. Non dirmi che sono svenuto tra le braccia di Tsunayoshi-kun" disse, il tono rotto.

Strinse i pugni percependo tutti i muscoli in tensione, deglutì appena e sollevò lentamente la testa.

< Se è andata così, Kikyo-kun non è molto lontano. E anche non fosse andata così, Kikyo-kun è troppo efficiente per essere lontano > si disse.

"Genkishi ha preso la palla al balzo per invitarci tutti a casa sua. Dovevi vedere la faccia di Gamma, ma la sua Boss era lieta di ospitare il Decimo" disse Gokudera. Si staccò dalla parete e si avvicinò al letto su cui era seduto Byakuran.

"Kikyo è fuori dalla porta a controllare che nessuno si avvicini. Perché sei svenuto?" chiese. Piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli argentei tagliati a caschetto.

Byakuran alzò il capo, si leccò le labbra secche sentendo un groppo alla gola e sorrise sottile socchiudendo gli occhi lilla; vedeva leggermente appannato ed ogni movimento gli dava la nausea.

"Oh, Hayato-kun. Sei rimasto tu a vegliare su di me? Che cosa dolce" disse, con tono cinguettante.

Si poggiò contro lo schienale del letto, si portò la mano tra i capelli bianchi e accentuò il sorriso.

"Suppongo un calo di zuccheri. Se Kikyo-kun non mi porta subito i miei marshmallow, potrei svenire di nuovo da un secondo all'altro". Aggiunse.

Gokudera socchiuse le labbra, lasciando scoperti i denti. Osservò le lenzuola candide e aggrottò la fronte.

"Gli altri Guardiani del Decimo ti avrebbero ucciso e credo che le ragazze temano per la loro vita a frequentarti. Mia sorella si è solo rifiutata di raggiungere la casa dei Giglio Nero" spiegò.

Byakuran ridacchiò, arrotolò le lenzuola attorno al palmo e si voltò, sollevò un cuscino mettendoselo dietro la schiena.

"Oh, mi sarei sentito più al sicuro con Takeshi-chan o Tsunayoshi-kun, ad essere onesto" disse.

Lanciò uno sguardo alla porta, batté ripetutamente le palpebre fino a vederla chiaramente.

< Oh, Kikyo-kun, come hai potuto essere così incauto? > si chiese.

Sollevò il capo, sorrise ampiamente.

"Ma piuttosto, Hayato-chan! Non mi hai detto come mai t'interessano le mie condizioni di salute!".

"Interessano al Decimo. Sarebbe qui, se i Giglio Nero non gli fossero tutti assiepati intorno" ringhiò Hayato.

Byakuran ridacchiò, scosse elegantemente la mano in aria e le poggiò sulle coperte candide.

"Oh, Hayato-chan, sei geloso del tuo Cielo?" chiese.

Si sfiorò il simbolo sotto l'occhio, si tolse alcune ciocche sudate dalla fronte e sollevò lo sguardo.

"Non credi sarebbe incauto per me, solo e malato in un letto, rivelare anche una debolezza ad un Vongola?" chiese, divertito.

Gokudera fece una risatina falsa e stridula.

"Allora non hai ancora capito? Il Decimo ti vuole come amico di famiglia. Sei spacciato, puoi chiederlo a Xanxus, vorrà assolutamente aiutarti anche se non vuoi" ribatté gelido.

Byakuran socchiuse le iridi lilla.

"Oh? A Xanxus-chan?" domandò.

Si accomodò contro il cuscino, storse il labbro arricciando il naso leggermente appuntito e sospirò.

"Tsunayoshi-kun sa essere un mistero. Non assomiglia minimamente a ...".

Scosse il capo, agitò la mano in aria.

"Ma ti prego, Hayato-chan, non parliamo di cose che non hanno importanza. Piuttosto, sai dove Kikyo-kun ha messo i miei dolcetti?".

Gokudera indietreggiò.

"Lo farò entrare e glielo chiederai tu stesso" rispose.

Byakuran si portò l'indice alle labbra, sorrise sottile socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Così freddo e indifferente. Assomigli al tuo Boss del futuro più di quanto faccia Tsunayoshi-kun" lo riprese.

Gokudera scrollò le spalle e aprì la porta. Kikyo entrò, aveva qualche ciocca di capelli sfibrati.

"Byakuran-sama, vi siete ripreso?" domandò. Aveva in mano una bustina di plastica.

Byakuran sollevò il capo, le iridi lilla brillarono e allungò una mano.

"Quella è per me?" chiese.

Inclinò la testa con un sorriso furbetto.

"Io e Hayato-chan stavamo avendo un'interessante discussione sull'indifferenza, prima che tu entrassi".

"Sì, Byakuran-sama. Dentro ci sono dolci di vario tipo e una pezza umida da mettervi sulla fronte" rispose Kikyo. Lo raggiunse e si sporse, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio.

"Insieme a un medicinale per la febbre, ah ah" bisbigliò.

Byakuran afferrò il sacchetto, sfiorò i capelli verde chiaro di Kikyo ravvivandoli con le dita e accennò un sorriso divertito.

"Questo è davvero maleducato, Kikyo-kun. Non si sussurra all'orecchio con ospiti in stanza".

Kikyo annuì e fece un passo indietro.

"Perdonatemi, Byakuran-sama" rispose con tono atono.

Byakuran ridacchiò, pescò alcuni dolcetti dalla busta, li premette tra pollice ed indice ripetutamente e li mise in bocca masticando rumorosamente.

"Tu e Hayato-chan andreste d'accordo, Kikyo-kun. Entrambi indifferenti e gelidi".

Guardò verso Hayato sulla porta, le sue iridi lilla assunsero tonalità più scura.

"So io come spezzare quel modo di fare indifferente" sussurrò, scuro.

Gokudera ghignò e strinse un pugno.

"Io mi scaldo facilmente" ringhiò.

Byakuran si sporse verso il bordo del letto a lato di Kikyo, si portò il dito alle labbra.

"Non fosse che Kikyo-kun mi ha fatto il brutto dispetto di lasciarmi solo con te, ti mostrerei come spezzare la sua indifferenza" disse.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso Kikyo, gli sorrise e si abbandonò contro il cuscino.

"Comunque, Hayato-chan, se conosci Xanxus-chan dovresti sapere che si può essere indifferenti e furiosi allo stesso tempo!".

"Non credo che la mia indifferenza sia affar tuo e men che meno tu possa scalfire ciò che mi riguarda" ribatté Gokudera. Si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta.

Byakuran ridacchiò, mandò giù la pasticca per la febbre insieme ad altri dolcetti e schioccò ripetutamente le labbra.

"Oh, cielo, Hayato-chan! Anche tu mi hai fatto una domanda personale, ma non l'ho presa così male!".

Gokudera inarcò un sopracciglio e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Questo è il mio modo di essere gentile" ribatté.

Byakuran sorrise, fece spostare Kikyo di lato per guardare dritto verso Hayato e socchiuse gli occhi lilla.

"Perché Tsunayoshi-kun mi ha abbracciato. Questo è il motivo per cui sono svenuto".

Il sorriso si fece affilato, infilò la mano nel sacchetto e tirò fuori una caramella gommosa.

"Ora è il tuo turno, o vuoi che Kikyo-kun dica un suo segreto, prima?".

"Non amo questo genere di giochetti" ribatté Gokudera. Incrociò le braccia sul petto e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

Byakuran si ticchettò a lato del labbro.

"Ma ormai è cominciato, io ti ho risposto!" si lamentò.

Sospirò, gonfiò le guance e mise in bocca qualche altro dolcetto, lo masticò e schioccò le dita spalancando gli occhi.

"Ti darò un dettaglio bonus! Non sarei svenuto se mi avesse abbracciato Kikyo-kun. Può confermarti che lo tocco spesso e volentieri".

"Suppongo che sia 'toccandolo' che gli impedisci di essere gelido" ribatté Gokudera con tono acido. Kikyo appuntò le coperte di Byakuran.

Byakuran sorrise ampiamente.

"Oh, le piccole labbra arroganti di Kikyo-kun sono una benedizione per i miei fianchi, e anche per la sua indifferenza".

Si sistemò sul materasso, spostò la schiena permettendo a Kikyo di mettergli meglio il cuscino e piegò il capo di lato.

"Ma quello che ho detto risponde alla tua domanda, Hayato-chan?".

Gokudera si grattò la guancia e fece ondeggiare la sigaretta fra le sue labbra, un filo di fumo gli tagliava per obliquo la fisionomia del viso.

"Decisamente no" rispose secco.

 


	16. Cap.16 Stringendosi al cielo

Cap.16 Stringendosi al cielo  


_Questo è un melodico, erotico, ipnotico stringerti a me._

  


  


  


  


Byakuran aprì la bocca ad o, prese una caramella e la premette ripetutamente tra pollice ed indice osservandola fisso. Alzò il capo di scatto, sorrise piegando la testa.

"L'indifferenza delle tue labbra, la loro freddezza, si spezzerebbe per il tuo Cielo come quella di Kikyo-kun per me?".

Gokudera incassò il capo tra le spalle e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Non sono 'mai' freddo con il Decimo" ammise.

Byakuran emise una bassa risatina, affondò la mano nel sacchetto frugandovi.

"Oooohw. Vorresti stringerti a lui, Hayato-chan?".

Gokudera ticchettò con la punta delle scarpe e sentì la gola secca.

"N-non capisco le tue intenzioni" mormorò.

Byakuran tirò fuori un marshmallow dalla busta, lo mise in bocca con espressione soddisfatta e si poggiò contro il cuscino. Indicò con il capo verso Kikyo, sorrise.

"Quando abbiamo parlato di Tsunayoshi-kun, l'hai definito ipnotico".

"Mi sembra che riassumendo i giudizi di un po' di tutti fosse risultata una danza melodica, erotica e ipnotica. Forse è così anche il vostro bisogno di stringersi a lui?" chiese Kikyo. Recuperò dalla bustina una ciambella con cioccolato e caramelle incastonate. Mise un pezzo di ciambella spezzata con le mani in bocca a Byakuran e gli pulì le labbra con un fazzolettino.

Byakuran la masticò sbriciolando alcuni frammenti sulla coperta, frammenti di cioccolato macchiarono le lenzuola bianche.

"Oh, è vero. Takeshi-chan l'aveva definito melodico" ricordò.

Si leccò le labbra.

"Comunque, forse Kikyo-kun ha ragione. Il bisogno che abbiamo di stringerci a Tsunayoshi-kun è come la danza che rappresenta".

"Rendi molto poetico questo gioco tra i doppi sensi" ribatté Gokudera. Si staccò dalla porta e gettò il mozzicone di sigaretta a terra, pestandolo sotto la scarpa. Accese un'altra sigaretta e se la mise in bocca.

Byakuran ridacchiò, agitò la mano in aria poggiando il capo tra i cuscini.

"Chi dice che i sensi sono solo due? Neanche Mukuro-chan è così squallido!" esclamò.

Si sporse verso Kikyo e staccò un altro frammento di ciambella al cioccolato, macchiandosi le dita sottili.

"Un melodico, erotico e ipnotico stringersi a Tsunayoshi-kun. Muoversi al ritmo della danza volubile e decisa che guida ogni sua azione. Oh, vale la pena svenire per certe immagini!" cantilenò.

 


	17. Cap.17 Danze di gelosia

Cap.17 Danze di gelosia  


_Attratto dalla tua sensualità,_

_Non indietreggiare ora, senti il ritmo di due._

  


  


Gokudera si staccò dalla porta sentendo bussare e si voltò.

"Ed io che pensavo che fosse solo il diavolo ad apparire quando si parla di lui. Ah ah" disse atono Kikyo.

"Gokudera-kun?" chiamò la voce di Tsuna.

Byakuran tossicchiò soffocando una risatina stribula.

"Oh, cielo, Kikyo-kun, sei così scortese" mormorò.

"Ahem, tu e Byakuran siete entrambi ancora vivi?" chiese Tsuna, da fuori.

"Siamo tutti vivi, Decimo. Volete entrare?" domandò gentilmente Gokudera.

Kikyo fece un mezzo sorriso.

"Se volessi essere scortese, mi riferirei a modi di fare alquanto ruffiani di altri presenti nella stanza" rispose.

"S-se non è un problema" rispose Tsuna.

Byakuran piegò le gambe sotto le lenzuola bianche puntinate di pezzi di cioccolata, sorrise sottile sollevando il capo.

"Lo diresti davanti a Tsunayoshi-kun? Sei senza cuore, Kikyo-kun!".

Gokudera schioccò la lingua sul palato rumorosamente e aprì la porta, indicando l'interno con l'altra mano.

"Prego, Decimo" disse gentilmente.

Tsuna avanzò stringendo al petto una caraffa d'acqua con un bicchiere, sorrise appena ad Hayato e raggiunse il letto, poggiò gli oggetti sul comodino.

"H-ho pensato potessi avere sete" sussurrò.

Byakuran si portò una mano al petto battendo le ciglia in modo plateale.

"Non solo sei una danza ipnotica che fa venire voglia di abbandonarsi, ma sei anche assolutamente sensuale quando ti rifiuti di accettare la realtà".

Tsuna alzò lo sguardo e batté le palpebre corrucciando la fronte.

"Eh?".

Kikyo prese il bicchiere dalle mani di Tsuna e delicatamente gli sfiorò il polso.

"E' insolito per un Cielo fissarsi così tanto sulla realtà delle cose, come sui bicchieri.

Hai molte doti non comuni per le tue fiamme" gli disse con voce sensuale.

Alzò lo sguardo e ridacchiò vedendo Gokudera ringhiare.

Tsuna avvampò, deglutì distogliendo lo sguardo e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Ehm, uh, è che, ecco, n-non poteva mica bere senza bicchiere" balbettò.

Byakuran si poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia arcuandosi in avanti e fissò Kikyo e Tsuna con un sorriso sottile.

"Kikyo-kun intende dire che chiunque è attratto dalla tua sensualità, perché è insolita per un Cielo".

La porta sbatté e Kikyo osservò Tsuna indietreggiare. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo spinse nuovamente in avanti, verso di sé.

"Non indietreggiare proprio ora. O come verserò l'acqua senza la tua brocca?" domandò atono.

Gokudera si appoggiò i pugni sui fianchi.

"Decimo, potete darla a me la brocca" gli ricordò.

Tsuna lanciò un'occhiata verso Gokudera, sorrise nervosamente e ridacchiò in modo appena stridulo.

"Ahem, posso anche appoggiarla sul comodino, con il bicchiere, come volevo fare prima che Kikyo mi placcasse" propose.

Byakuran sporse le labbra a cuore, batté le palpebre sporgendosi in avanti.

"Ma come! E io che volevo ti occupassi di me! Non vorrai tirarti indietro dopo avermi illuso così!".

Gokudera si affiancò a Tsuna e si sporse verso di lui.

"Il comodino andrà bene, Decimo" lo rassicurò con voce calda. Si rialzò, trovandosi Kikyo a due dita dal viso. I due si fissarono.

Tsuna spostò lo sguardo da uno all'altro con le iridi castane sgranate leggermente liquide, strinse con più forza la brocca e guardò Byakuran.

< Se ha chiesto a Kikyo di corteggiarmi, giuro che userò l'X-Burner contro di lui anche se è malato! > pensò.

Arrossì completamente, Byakuran ridacchiò stringendosi le gambe.

"Non senti il ritmo di due cuori che si battono per attrarti, Tsunayoshi-kun? Non è eccitante essere un Cielo, e avere qualcuno che combatte per te?".

"Peccato che Kikyo non stia combattendo per il Decimo, ma stia semplicemente cercando di innervosire me" ringhiò Hayato. Kikyo si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

Tsuna si grattò una guancia, strozzò una risatina incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Almeno non glielo ha chiesto Byakuran" mormorò.

Byakuran si rizzò e si portò una mano al petto con le iridi lilla sgranate.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! Sarò anche profondamente attratto da te, ma non chiederei mai a Kikyo-kun di corteggiare qualcuno che non sono io!".

 


	18. Cap.18 Vortice infinito

Cap.18 Vortice infinito

_Possiamo andare avanti tutta la notte in questo ipnotico vorticare._

  


  


Yuni si accostò a Tsuna con le mani giunte in seno, dilatò le iridi azzurro scuro stringendo le labbra.

"Byakuran si sente meglio?" domandò.

Tsuna annuì, sospirò piegando il capo all'indietro e accennò un sorriso stanco.

"Considerando il modo spietato in cui corteggiava me e Kikyo, e come era nervoso Gokudera-kun, direi che sta alla grande" disse, divertito.

Yuni sorrise ampiamente e gli indicò un divano con un cenno della mano, le strinse nuovamente contro il seno.

"Mi dispiace. Ho saputo che avete rischiato di combattere, e che Genkishi ha arrecato molti danni nello scontro a casa tua con Yamamoto-sama".

Tsuna batté le palpebre, arrossì grattandosi la guancia e negò con il capo voltandosi completamente verso di lei.

"Uh? No, no, figurati. Yamamoto ha allagato il vicinato, ma quello succede ogni volta che decide di tirare fuori la spada".

Genkishi si staccò dalla parete e si avvicinò alle spalle di Yuni, appoggiandosi al suo divano.

Yuni si accomodò a gambe strette e poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia, abbassò il capo con aria affranta.

"Ti ho recato così tanto disturbo. Non saresti mai andato all'università di Byakuran, se non fosse stato per me".

Tsuna le si mise seduto accanto e le prese le mani, si piegò sorridendole calorosamente.

"E non avrei saputo che aveva bisogno di distrarsi. Meglio avere un corteggiatore molesto che vederlo tentare di conquistare il mondo".

Yuni sollevò lo sguardo con gli occhi liquidi dilatati.

"Costringerti a questo è stato così egoista, da parte mia, dopo tutto quello che vi ha fatto passare nel futuro" sussurrò.

Si tolse una ciocca scura da davanti la guancia.

"Volevo così tanto vedervi tutti insieme".

Tsuna sollevò lo sguardo su Genkishi, deglutì abbassando il capo.

< Mi sembra di star rifacendo i discorsi di prima, come se potessimo andare avanti in cerchio per sempre > pensò.

Genkishi aggrottò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Spero che almeno vi siate divertito, giovane Vongola" disse gentilmente.

Tsuna ridacchiò grattandosi la guancia leggermente sudata e deglutì.

"Puoi tornare a casa mia quando vuoi. Tu e anche Kikyo con Byakuran" assicurò.

Yuni negò freneticamente e gli strinse le mani guardandolo con le iridi azzurro scuro dilatate e le labbra schiuse.

"Non è necessario, Sawada-san. Byakuran e Genkishi sono sotto la responsabilità della mia Famiglia, non devi fartene carico".

Tsuna batté le palpebre mugugnando e si scostò da lei indietreggiando sul divano.

"C-carico? Sono solo altri amici che vengono a trovarmi, Yuni, no-non serve esagerare".

Spostò lo sguardo da lei a Genkishi e di nuovo sulla ragazza, deglutì.

< Come possiamo star facendo un discorso simile? E perché sembro io ad avere torto anche se è lei che sta dicendo queste cose crudeli? > si chiese.

Genkishi porse un fazzoletto a Yuni e alzò lo sguardo su Tsuna, sorridendogli.

"Sarà un onore per me, mantenere i contatti tra le nostre famiglie facendo visite a un futuro bosso così influente e garbato" disse gentilmente.

Una ciocca di capelli mori lisci gli ondeggiava al lato del viso, accarezzandogli la guancia.

"Principessa, anche voi così potrete vedere di più una persona che vi è così cara" le disse.

Yuni prese il fazzoletto e si tamponò con movimenti aggraziati sotto gli occhi liquidi, Tsuna storse le labbra stringendole tra loro e si strinse le ginocchia tra le mani.

< Anche lui passa dall'essere gentile a dirmi che vivo in un mondo di favole, e dal voler combattere a voler passare a casa mia per la merenda tutti i giorni. Non ci capisco niente > si disse.

Deglutì, chiuse gli occhi prendendo qualche respiro profondo.

< È come un vortice. Tutta la notte, tutto il giorno, cercano di non ripetere gli stessi errori e di non provare gli stessi dolori del futuro che abbiamo cancellato. Ma anche così, continuiamo ad andare avanti con cose che ci riportano all'inizio > pensò.

Yuni si sporse verso di lui, abbassò il fazzoletto e batté le palpebre con le labbra arricciate.

"Sawada-san? Va tutto bene?" chiese.

Tsuna strinse i pugni a sguardo basso, lo alzò di scatto aprendo gli occhi con le iridi castane che brillavano di riflessi più scuri.

"Per me sarebbe un onore se Genkishi volesse aiutarmi e consigliarmi, da qui al futuro. Oggi mi sono reso conto che non so niente di alleanze tra famiglie, e per cosa combatte la Mafia normalmente. Forse non sarò mai un Boss, ma se devo esserlo vorrei qualcuno come Genkishi a guidarmi" disse, deciso.

"Non capisco se sono solo parole così gentili da sembrare ipnotiche o... mi hai proposto di diventare il tuo consigliere esterno" disse lo spadaccino, impallidendo.

Yuni sgranò gli occhi impallidendo, poggiò le mani sul divano scuotendo la testa con il volto tirato.

"Sawada-san, ti prego. Le Famiglie alleate dei Vongola non accetteranno mai una mossa del genere!".

Si morse il labbro e sistemò il cappello bianco rigonfio sui capelli, si leccò le labbra.

"Inoltre il Consigliere esterno dei Vongola deve essere un Boss, no?".

Tsuna strinse maggiormente i pugni tenendo il capo dritto e la schiena tesa, lo sguardo deciso.

"Il Consigliere esterno è una persona fidata del Boss dei Vongola, che sceglie una squadra fidata di persone che lo aiutino nelle missioni difficili. Se fosse un Boss, sarebbe un pericolo per il Vongola stesso" spiegò.

Sentiva la gola secca e le tempie pulsare, indurì l'espressione.

"Voglio Genkishi come mio consigliere esterno, Yuni. Non m'importa cosa diranno i Vongola, gli alleati dei Vongola, i Varia, Reborn o tutte le Famiglie mafiose del pianeta. Ho deciso che questo vorticare in tondo finisce ora".

 


	19. Cap.19 Affetto

Cap.19 Affetto

_Incantato dai tuoi occhi_

_Tu mi hai ipnotizzato_

  


  


Yuni stringeva tra le mani una tazza di the caldo, guardando con le grandi iridi azzurro scuro il filo di vapore salire verso l'alto mandando l'odore di menta. Tsuna teneva le mani sulle ginocchia, una gocciolina di sudore colava lentamente lungo la sua guancia.

< Siamo arrivati ad uno stallo. Sembra non volermi dire né no, né sì > pensò.

Yuni sospirò, bevve qualche sorso di the e sollevò il capo sorridendo dolcemente.

"Non posso negare qualcosa del genere al Boss dei Vongola, se me lo chiede. Personalmente non vorrei mai causare un'onta simile ad una Famiglia alleata, ma in quanto Principessa degli Arcobaleno e prossima Boss dei Giglio Nero è mio obbligo accettare".

Prese un altro respiro sorridendo in modo ancora più dolce.

"Se però Genkishi non dovesse volere essere il tuo Consigliere esterno, sarò disposta a mettermi anche contro di te, Tsunayoshi-kun".

Genkishi si tolse le spade alla vita e se le mise su un braccio, appoggiate.

Si mise dinnanzi a Tsuna.

"Mia principessa. La Boss è ancora vostra madre, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di obbligare né voi, né lei, a mettervi contro una famiglia così importante. Inoltre...".

S'inginocchiò davanti a Tsuna.

"La persona per me più cara vi è fedele. Non vedo perché io allora non possa consigliarvi". Gli porse l'elsa delle sue spade.

"Sia come fedele alleato di Aria, sia come imperatore della spada".

Tsuna deglutì, guardò Yuni pallida e sudata, spostò lo sguardo su Genkishi in ginocchio e chinò il capo portando la mano a coppa vicino la bocca.

"Come primo consiglio, potresti dirmi come accettare?" sussurrò.

Genkishi ridacchiò.

"Prendi l'elsa se le vuoi tenere un po' o basta che le accarezzi. Poi devi porgere la mano a Hime. Ve la stringerete e infine io devo fare il baciamano, di diverso tipo, a entrambi" spiegò.

Tsuna sorrise, allungò la mano carezzando l'elsa di una delle spade di Genkishi, dilatò gli occhi sentendola fredda sotto la punta delle dita.

< Non avevo mai toccato neanche quella di Yamamoto > si disse.

Si voltò, porse la mano a Yuni che assottigliò le labbra, sospirò piano e gliela strinse. Tsuna accentuò il sorriso, le lasciò la mano e guardò Yuni porgere il palmo a Genkishi. Fece lo stesso movimento con la fronte aggrottata.

< Spero si faccia così, non ho idea di come sia un baciamano >.

Genkishi baciò la punta delle dita di Yuni e il dorso, vicino al polso a Tsuna.

"Gli occhi di entrambi mi hanno incantato, ma solo i vostri ipnotizzano, mia principessa" disse con voce roca.

Tsuna fece una smorfia, distolse lo sguardo lanciando un'occhiata a Yuni. Yuni sorrise gentilmente, giunse le mani in grembo.

"Non ho mai voluto né incantarti, né ipnotizzarti. Nei miei occhi c'è sempre e solo stato affetto, e sarà così anche con questa tua nuova posizione" sussurrò.

Genkishi si alzò e gli sorrise, le iridi dorate gli brillarono.

"Così sia, Sawada Tsunayoshi" giurò.


End file.
